The Science of Magic
by ElectroWolf
Summary: Team Natsu got sucked in an anima and found themselves at Academy City. Follow their adventures as they met a certain Railgun and imagine breaker boy and help each other out at the rising troubles in the city and find their way back home. I suck at summaries. (On HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: Yet Another World

CHAPTER I: Yet another World

In a world called Earthland, a place where magic is one of the things needed by man in order live, exists a kingdom called Fiore. In this kingdom is a certain town called Magnolia where a certain wizard guild is located. This guild is well-known for its member's reckless behavior on doing job request and tendency to destroy things while at it. This guild is also the strongest guild in all the Kingdom of Fiore and might even the whole world. The guild called Fairy Tail.

Five members or should I say seven including the two cats they're with are currently on a mission, a mission to capture some bandits who are terrorizing a town. Right now, they are currently waiting at a cliff side for the bandits to come patiently, well most of them at least.

"How long do we have to wait here?!" a teen with pink spiky hair suddenly yelled as he grew impatient.

"Calm down Natsu. They will be here soon." A blue talking flying cat said to the boy named Natsu.

"Happy's right Natsu and if you yell like that again they might not come at all." A girl with blonde hair said to Natsu.

"But it's getting annoying waiting for those stupid bandits!" Natsu complained to the two.

"Why don't you just shut up you flame brain!" A shirt less black haired boy shouted to Natsu. "Wanna have a go Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled back.

"Natsu-san, Gray-san, please stop fighting." A twelve years old girl with dark blue hair said to the older mages. "It's no use Wendy, they won't listen to you." A white talking flying cat said to the little mage.

"Come on guys, stop fighting or you'll blew our cover." Lucy, the blonde wizard said hoping for the two teen to stop fighting but to no avail.

"Enough!" one of their companion yelled. The two fighting wizards stop on their tracks. "Aye!" they both said to the one who yelled. It was a scarlet haired mage known by the title Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"There goes Happy no. 2 and 3." Lucy said with a giggle. "Erza is so awesome!" Happy complimented. "Unlike Lucy though."

"Shut up cat!" Lucy exclaimed at the blue cat's teasing.

"Gray your shirt!" Erza said much to Gray's surprise that he's not wearing any shirt. "Since when did I-"

"All this time you shirtless pervert." Natsu cut him off.

Just then, the mages hear some faint footsteps. "It's them. Everyone hide." Erza ordered her team. They all quickly hid behind the bushes and laid low and wait for them to get near. "This night will be fun." Natsu snickered.

"I wonder how much will we be able to get this night?" one of the bandits asked to his comrades. "I don't know, maybe a lot from yesterday perhaps." One of them answered and they all laugh.

"Maybe you'll go empty handed today and for the rest of your lives." A mysterious voice said. "Who's there?!" the leader said hastily. The Fairies went out of their hiding place and faces the bandits. "Wizards?!" the leader exclaimed. His comrades are surprise just like him. "Everyone scatter! Don't let them capture you!" he ordered and the bandits did obey him and began to scatter like flies.

"Everyone, get on your positions." Erza ordered her team. "Roger!" They all responded and they surrounded the bandits before they can even get away.

"I'll make this quick. Karyu no houko!" the pink haired wizard roared and shoots out a strong wave of fire defeating some of the bandits. "T-T-They're Fairy Tail wizards!" One of the bandits stammered. "It's the Salamander!"

Natsu grinned "Oh, so you know me huh?"

Some of the bandits came rushing towards Lucy. "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!"

*DING DONG*

"Moooo! You called Lucy?" a cow who came out of the magic circle formed by Lucy's spell asked. "Can you please take care of them for me?" Lucy asked while she pointed at the charging bandits. "As you wish my Lucy." Taurus charged towards the bandits "Moooooo! Rampage!" he yelled as he swings his axe back and forth knocking everyone on his path.

"I won't let them have all the fun." Gray said as he prepares his attack. "Ice make: Lance!" Spears of ice stroke down his targets down to the floor.

"Re-equip! Heaven'sWheel!" Erza cast her spell and her armor changed into something with wings and she's wielding two swords. She attacked all the bandits coming towards her and sent them flying.

The other bandits are surrounding the youngest wizard of the group. "Get her! She's just a kid!" the bandits charge towards the young wizard not expecting what's coming next. "Tenryu no houko!" Wendy cast her own spell. A strong gust of wind sent the bandits flying in the air and a loud thud is heard as they fall into the ground.

"That's the last of them." Charles, the flying white cat said as she saw all the bandits on the ground. "They did it! Mission accomplished!" Happy said with glee.

Erza and Gray tied up the bandits and turned them in to the mayor of the town.

"You guys did a great job, as expected from the strongest guild in Fiore." The mayor praised them. "And as promised, here's your reward, 50 000 jewels."The wizards, especially Lucy, happily accepted the reward.

Now, the Fairies are currently walking in the town on the way to the train station. "Isn't this great, not a single amount is deducted from our rewards." Lucy said with glee. "You're right Lucy, this day turned out to be lucky one." Erza agreed. "Then let's grab something to eat before we go. I'm starving from all those fighting." Natsu said. "Yeah, I agree on Natsu for this." Gray said. "Gray-san please put your shirt on." Wendy reminded him much to his shocked again. "Seriously, when will he stop stripping his clothes?" Charle said with disappointment.

"Okay guys let's go find a nice place to eat then." Lucy said and the wizards began to look for a restaurant. "When we find one, I want to eat a lot of fish." Happy said.

"You can eat all the fish you want Happy." Lucy said with a smile. Happy gasped like he saw a ghost or something. The wizards got surprised and looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong Happy?" Natsu asked his exceed partner. "It's just that, it's kind of rare seeing Lucy so kind." Happy answered. Lucy's brow twitched at Happy's remark.

"Do you want me to take back what I said just now?" Lucy enquired with annoyance. Happy quickly shook his head. "No! You are always so kind Lucy."

"That's what I thought I heard." Lucy said and continued to walk. Happy sighed in relief. Then Lucy saw a high class restaurant not far from where they are now.

"Hey guys!" She called out to her friends. "Over there! There's a restaurant."

"Oh! You're right Lucy!" Natsu said as he spotted the restaurant Lucy's talking about. "Come guys! Let's go! I'm really hungry!" Natsu said as he ran ahead of them. "Natsu-san, please be careful." Wendy said as they watched Natsu run. "He's like a kid." Gray said. Then suddenly, Natsu stopped on his tracks.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked. Natsu is currently sniffing the air. "I smell something." He said. "Is it a food?"

"Is it the enemy?"

"Isn't it just you?"

Natsu twitched at the last question. "What did you say Ice Princess?!" Natsu asked angrily. "You smelled yourself Flame brain!" Gray yelled.

"That's enough you two!" Erza scolded the both of them.

"Aye!" they both answered. The others sighed. "So, what is it Natsu?" Erza asked getting back on the topic. "Oh, I smell a spell."

"Is it an enemy then?!" Lucy panicked.

"No. It's not from here."

Strong winds began to form around the wizards. The clouds above are forming something like a vortex. The wizards quickly noticed it and looked up in shock. "W-W-What's going on?!" Charle stammered. "Isn't that an anima?!" Happy asked in surprise. The vortex started pulling in the Fairy Tail wizards lifting them from the ground. "Oh no! Its sucking us up!" Wendy said. "Not good." Gray said. "Why do this always happen to us?!" Charle complained. They all let out a scream as they got completely sucked in.

-END OF CHAPTER-

A/N: Hello! this is my first fiction so it's not really that good. Anyway please review my work. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Idiot and the Tsundere

CHAPTER II: The Idiot and The Tsundere

Academy City, has a population 2.3 million. 80% of the populations are students and out of these 80, 60% are Espers, humans that have supernatural powers and sometimes defying all laws of physics. These Espers are classified by their power and control of their ability. They are ranked from level 0-5, where 0 as someone who has no ability or can't find a way to measure it at some cases and 5 as the strongest. There are only seven known level 5 in the city which are also said that they are the ones who defy all laws of physics and can rule over them. Crimes are still at large at a city like this and worst of all, criminals with powers. Anti-Skill is the primary peace keeper of Academy city. It's composed of volunteer teachers but still not enough. Judgment is an organization made up of volunteer students who also have powers. They are assigned to help the Anti-Skill in keeping peace. The city is also composed of 23 districts, but our story focuses on district 7, a district that is mostly composed of schools. A district where in a certain unlucky boy and a certain scientific Railgun lives.

A certain hazel haired girl stood in front of a malfunctioning vending machine. She has shoulder length hair and a pair of hazel eyes. She is glaring at the vending machine like it did something bad to her. She twisted her body and let out a cry as she gave the machine a 45 degrees roundhouse kick. It let out a whirring sound and *CLANK* a can has fallen off of it due to some lose springs and the impact from the kick. The girl picked up the can and opened it.

"Onee-sama, can you please stop on your habit of kicking vending machines." A voice said from behind the hazel haired girl. She turned around and saw a girl with her hair tied in a twin pig tails. "And please stop wearing shorts under your skirt." She continued. The hazel haired girl's face lit up at the remark of her friend.

"Where do you think you're looking at Kuroko?!" she snapped at the girl known as Kuroko. Shirai Kuroko is a level 4 Teleporter and a member of judgment.

"Well it can't be helped Onee-sama considering on how you kick the machine."

"Buzz off Kuroko. And like I said before, it's easier to move in this." The girl said and started walking ahead of Kuroko. "Ah! Wait up Onee-sama." Kuroko called out to the older girl. This hazel haired girl's name is Misaka Mikoto. She is also an esper with the ability called 'Electromaster' the power to control electricity and all the laws governing it. She is also one of the elites. She's called as the Ace of their school, the 3rd strongest level 5 and the mighty Railgun of Academy City.

"You know Onee-sama, you should start on acting more lady-like, like an Ace that you are." Kuroko inquired. "You should know that you're carrying a huge responsibility."

"Shut up, like I want to carry all those responsibilities anyway." Mikoto said as she took a sip from her drink. Kuroko sighed at the Railgun's answer to her.

"I'll be seeing you in the dorms later Onee-sama." Kuroko said. "I still have work on Judgment today. Have a nice day." With that said, Kuroko disappeared from Mikoto's sight. She let out a sighed before continuing on her way back to their dorms. She came across a certain steel bridge where she first met a certain boy. This is also where the boy defeated her on their duel. Because of that, she continually challenged the boy to battle but the boy refuses it.

"Oi! Biri-biri!" A voice called out to her. She turned around angrily with sparks emitting from her bangs. "You Idiot!" she yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Misaka Mikoto!" She unleashed a strong bolt of electricity towards the person who called her. The person lifted his right arm and upon contact on the electricity, it dissipated into nothing.

"I'm sorry. Please don't shock me." The person pleaded. "Idiot." Mikoto muttered. This person is a spiky haired boy with a pair of aqua eyes. His name is Kamijou Touma, a Level zero who possesses the power called 'Imagine Breaker' the power to negate all supernaturals and even the miracles of God, making him the unluckiest pe son in Academy city and might even the whole world. But, the boy is lucky enough to catch the attention of girls and even the Railgun herself. But Touma is an idiot who didn't even noticed it and Mikoto is such a tsundere who can't be honest with her own feelings.

"Hey!" Mikoto called out to Touma. "Since you're here, let's have a duel."

"Hah?" Touma wondered.

"Let's settle this once and for all."

This is usual for the two of them. Mikoto has a competitive side and the most target of her challenges? Touma. "What?!" Touma exclaimed. "Why do this always happen when we met? Can you just please stop?"

"I will if I defeat you." Mikoto said. "So duel me now Idiot!"

Touma sighed. "Okay, fine." He scratched the back of his head and muttered, "Such misfortune."

-xxx-

The two went to the grassy plain found underneath the bridge they are in just now. They stood on the opposite side of each other and getting ready for battle.

"Come on Misaka, are you sure you want to continue this? I don't want the grass to be destroyed." Touma tried to convince Mikoto to stop.

"Don't worry, it won't be." Mikoto said before she unleashed a lightning spear towards Touma. The boy raised his right hand negating Mikoto's attack. The Railgun knew that that won't work on this person. She charged towards Touma with swords made up of iron particles on both hand. Touma began sweating, "W-Wait!" He rolled to the side dodging one of Mikoto's swords. He quickly got on his feet as Mikoto charged towards him again. "That's too dangerous!" he said before he crouched to avoid another attack. Mikoto swung her sword over Touma's head barely missing him. She did that on purpose. She doesn't want to kill the guy. Touma took a few steps back away from the Ace to avoid getting sliced by her sword.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Touma yelled at her.

"No. But you will if you don't fight me seriously!" Mikoto yelled back.

Mikoto transformed one of her sword into a whip and began attacking Touma with it. The Imagine Breaker boy quickly raised his right arm to negate it and avoid a fatal blow. The whip returned to its original form as Touma stripped out the power flowing in it. Mikoto charged again with the other sword still on her hand. Touma leaned to the right to avoid the sword and touched it with his right hand making it return to normal. The both of them jumped Railgun raised her right hand and storm clouds formed above her. Electricity began crackling around her. Touma began sweating hard as the girl is about to summon a lightning strike from above.

"M-M-Misaka?" Touma stammered and rushed towards her. "W-Wait! Not that one! Don't cause problems for the whole city!"

This attack is enough to cause a wide spread black out all around the city and risking all the electronics around the vicinity. Mikoto was about to summon the lightning when Touma jumped to her causing her to lose focus and cancelling her whole attack. The two stumbled backwards with Touma on top of Mikoto causing her to blush him. She tried to electrify him but she's currently being held by Touma's right hand. Touma sighed in relief that he's been able to stop her.

"Get off already!" Mikoto yelled as she pushed Touma away with a blush still visible on her face. "What's wrong with you?! Jumping on a girl like that?!"

"I just want to stop you before you cause another black out."

"But aren't we dueling?! It's normal for me to use attack like that."

"My vegetables are more important than the duel. I'm a poor guy. I can't afford buying other ones. A black out is something I don't want to happen please." Touma stood up from where he landed after being pushed by Mikoto and held up his hand to help the girl up. Mikoto accepted his help and held Touma's hand.

"Come on let's stop this. It's getting late." Touma suggested to her. "I'll escort you to your dorm."

Mikoto's face lit up from what Touma said. "I can take care of myself Idiot." She yelled at him with sparks emitting from her body.

"Okay okay, I got it biri-biri ."

Mikoto became more irritated. "You Idiot! Don't call me that!" Mikoto yelled and shoot out bolts of electricity towards Touma. He jumped to the side just in time to avoid the attack.

"Whoa! That attack could've killed me!" he said as he ran away from an angry Mikoto.

"What are you talking about?! It won't even work on you for goodness sake!"

"Argh-Such misfortune"

When Mikoto was about to strike him again, a portal opened up from the sky above causing the two to stop on their tracks. Suddenly 5 people and two cats came down from it and landed on Touma causing him to stumble forward landing on face first. "Such misfortune indeed."

-END OF CHAPTER-


	3. Chapter 3: A Scientific World

Chapter III: A Scientific World

A certain man with long white hair who is residing in a certain windowless building is floating upside down on his tube filled with red liquid and bubbles floating in it with him. He is currently looking at the screen inside his room.

"Well what do you know? Other worlds really do exist." He said to himself with a wide smile amused at what he discovered. "Does that man had anything to do with this?" he asked himself. "Anyway, I don't have time for him so why not just let this wizards deal with him. I'm sure they will be looking for him to be able return to their own world and I wonder how these two will react to them." He wondered to himself.

-xxx-

The moon and stars are shinning down from above and onto the grassy plain where a certain Railgun and Imagine Breaker boy was having their regular duel until 5 people and two cats came down from above and landing on the back of the boy and surprising the Railgun.

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned and rubbed his head. He surveyed the place they are in right now. "This isn't Edolas." He said as he doesn't recognize the place. The other wizards don't recognize the place either. "Where are we then?" Lucy wondered. She noticed that there's someone staring at them. She turned around and saw a hazel haired girl staring at them.

"Uhmmm…" a voice said. The wizards looked at the where the voice came from which is below them. "Can you guys please get off of me…you're...kind of heavy." He said in agony. The wizards quickly get off of him and apologized at the same time. The boy sat down on the grass and the girl stood beside him.

"Who are you guys?"The boy asked.

"More importantly, where do you come from?" the girl followed.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." The scarlet haired wizard said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy Heartfillia."

"The name's Gray Fullbuster."

"My name's Wendy Marvell."

The Fairy Tail wizards introduced themselves to the two Espers. "May we know your names too?" Erza asked.

"Uh…I'm Kamijou Touma." The boy said.

"And I'm Misaka Mikoto." The girl said.

"So uh…where do you guys come from?" Touma asked them as he stood up beside his companion.

"Well we came from Earthland." Natsu answered him.

"Earthland?" the two Esper wondered in unison.

"Yes. We got sucked in by an Anima." Lucy said. The two just got more confused.

"What is that?" Touma asked again.

"It's a magic portal." Wendy answered him.

"Wait…Magic? Is that even real?" Mikoto asked in disbelief. The wizards nodded. "Are you guys joking with us?! There's no such thing as magic."

"Magic is real and we're not joking! It's one of the things we use in living at our world." Natsu said to her.

"Well I'm not buying it." Mikoto scoffed.

"Misaka I think they are telling the truth. You saw them fell from the sky right? There's no other explanation for that." Touma tried to convince her. Apparently, Touma believed in magic since it's been proven to him already but the fact that they came from another world is kind of a surprised to him too if he didn't saw them fell.

"Alright then, why don't you prove that magic exist." Mikoto said to the wizards.

"If that's what you want then I'll show you." Natsu said and covered his entire fist with fire. Mikoto looked at him but doesn't seem amused by it.

"Is that it? Are you sure you're not just a pyrokinesis?" she said to him.

"Pyrokinesis...what's that?" Natsu wondered.

"It's an Esper who has the power to control fire." Mikoto said.

"Espers…What are those?" Gray asked next.

"They are humans who have supernatural powers in this city by using their personal reality." Touma answered him.

"Oh…so you're saying you have powers yet it's not magic? It sounds interesting." Natsu said with a grin.

"Again with that magic thing?!" Mikoto said in annoyance.

"Misaka stop it already." Touma said to her.

"Anyway, I'm not what you said I' am. I'm a wizard who uses dragon slayer magic and I'm going to show you that it's real!" Natsu yelled and took a deep breath. "Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu sent out a strong wave of fire from his mouth much to the two Espers' surprise.

"What the-" Mikoto said in shock. They are completely stunned at what just happened and Mikoto doesn't have time to block it. Touma however managed to snap out of it and raised his right hand. The sound of shattering glass is heard throughout the area when Natsu's attack collided with his right hand and dissipated into nothing. The wizards are completely dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Are you okay Misaka?" Touma asked as he lowered his hand. Mikoto nodded.

"What…just happened?!" Natsu asked in disbelief. "He stopped my attack."

"He negated Natsu's attack." Erza said.

"But that's impossible unless he have negating magic." Lucy said. The two cats that are silence the whole time looked so surprise.

"Maybe they do have powers." Gray said.

"He just shoots fire out of his mouth." Touma said. He glanced at Mikoto who is also surprised at what they just saw then looked at his right hand. 'And that felt weird. It's not the same as those magic spells I encountered so far. They really are from another world.' He thought.

"So that's magic huh." Mikoto said.

"So do you believe now?" Touma asked.

"Yeah..." She answered him

"Hey…" Erza said as they approached the two Espers. "You negated his attack. Is that your power?"

"Yeah…you could say that." Touma said as he rubbed the back of his head. The wizards, especially Natsu couldn't believe that he can do that without magic.

"So you guys are really wizards huh." Mikoto said as she crossed her arms below her chest finally believing them. "If you got transported, do you know how to get back?"

"Actually we don't know yet. By the way my name is Charle." The white cat, Charle, said. The two blinked in unison. "And I'm Happy. We don't even know who did it but it came from this world." The blue cat, Happy, said next.

"The cats can talk?!" The two Espers shouted in unison.

"Of course they can. They are talking cats." Natsu said to them.

"Anyway, do you guys know how to send us back?" Gray asked the two.

"Sorry, but we don't have any idea…" Touma paused for awhile "…but there's someone I know who might knew on how to send you guys back." Touma said. All the wizards and Mikoto looked at him. "You do?!" They asked in unison. Touma nodded.

"Wait…Are you saying you knew that magic exist in the city?!" Mikoto asked him in surprise. Touma nodded in response and grabbed Mikoto's arm and dragged her a few meters away from the wizards to have a private talk to her.

"Look Misaka, there's a reason why it's kept a secret." He said to her. Mikoto sighed. "It's the dark side right?" she said to him. "Yes. So I think you should stay out of this. The magic side is too dangerous and I don't want you to get drag in this."

"I don't care what it is. Like it or not I'm not going to back down from the problem those guys are having. I'm going to help them get back to their world." Mikoto said and started walking towards the wizards again.

"Misaka come on. I'll help them since I'm already involved in this."

"Like I said, I'm not backing down. I'm gonna help them too."

Touma sighed and just followed her. Mikoto's resolves are not that easy to change anyway. So he will just let her help him help them return to their world but still he will protect her.

"Okay guys, we decided that we'll help you return to your world." Touma said to the wizards. They all looked so happy. "Do you mean it?" Lucy asked them. The Espers nodded with a smile on their face. "We appreciate your help. Thank you very much." Erza said and bowed to them along with the others.

-xxx-

The two Espers along with the wizards and their cats left the grassy plains and decided to go find a place to stay in the city.

"Oh before we forgot, can you please hide the fact that you are wizards?" Touma asked them.  
"Huh? Why?" Natsu asked him.

"Well, no one really believes in magic in Academy City. Everything is explained by science here and it's kept a secret for some reason." Mikoto said and glanced at Touma. The boy chuckled nervously. The wizards nodded in agreement.

"Uhm…can I ask a question?" Lucy said to them.

"Sure, go ahead." Touma said.

"Your powers, what are they exactly."

"Well like he told you, they are supernatural powers made by our personal reality." Mikoto said to her.

"Personal Reality...You mean your own reality?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Mikoto replied.

"Now that's something." Gray said.

"It's kind of amazing." Wendy said.

"I don't get it." Natsu said.

"You can't understand anything you flame brain!" Gray yelled.

"Oh yeah ice princess?!" Natsu yelled back to him. The two are about to fight each other.

"Stop fighting!" Erza scolded at them and they quickly stop. The Espers are amused at what she did.

'Wow…She's like Fukiyose' Touma thought.

'She reminds me of the dorm mistress.' Mikoto thought.

"Hey!" Mikoto called out to Touma and he looked at her. "Don't you think it would be troublesome if somebody found them that they are not from here and didn't register?" Touma became nervous. She's right. These guys are not registered. They are not supposed to be here. It will be not good if somebody found out about them. His room is not enough to hide these wizards. "What'll we do now Misaka?" He asked nervously to the Railgun.

"I don't know. Why don't you think of something?" She said to him with a crossed arm.

"*sigh* such misfortune…" He muttered to himself.

"Oh…" Natsu said as he remembered something. "Kamijou was it?"

"Yeah…" Touma said.

"I want to fight with you eventually." Natsu said with a grin on his face. "That power of yours seems powerful. I want to fight you."

"Huh?!"

"Well what do you know, you found another challenger." Mikoto said to him with a smile. "But remember you still owe me a fight Idiot."

"What?!" Touma exclaimed in disbelief.

First it was only Mikoto who challenges him from time to time now he has a certain Dragon Slayer who also wanted to challenge him. Touma just couldn't believe that these are all happening to him and all he can do is sighed and say: "Such misfortune…"

-END OF CHAPTER-

A/N: Hello there again. I would like to thank those who read this and reviewed it. Really, I thank you. This marks the end of chapter three. Anyway, Crowley won't get involved in this. This story will also revolve around several arcs so maybe it'll be a long one. Anyway, my only reference is the anime itself and some of them might be a bit OOC. This chapter doesn't really have a lot of action in it but maybe the next chapter will be. Well, like always please review and thank you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own to aru majutsu no index and fairy tail


	4. Chapter 4: Strongest Espers part 1

Chapter IV: Strongest Espers

The night continued as the two Espers look for a place where their new friends can stay without the authorities knowing that they are not citizens of Academy City. They are now currently walking at the streets of the city which is practically abandoned at that time since it's already past their curfew which actually spells trouble to the two students especially to Mikoto. The wizards are quite amused at the size of the city and the tall buildings in it.

"Wow! Look at the size of those buildings!" Natsu said as he admires the things he's seeing. "You're right Natsu." Lucy agreed to him. "These are really huge."

"It's like we're in the future." Erza said as she surveyed the area where everything seems high-tech.

"Well, the city has a technology of 30 years ahead than the ones located outside." Mikoto explained much to the wizard's amusement.

"So, Kamijou-san, Misaka-san, where are the hotels?" Lucy asked the two Espers.

"Well, the hotels are on district 3." Touma said.

"But the problem is they might find out you're not from here." Mikoto said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Gray asked.

"Well yeah. You see, you guys are not registered as citizens of the city even as visitors. If they found out, it won't turn out good." Touma answered him.

"So where do we stay without them finding us?" Wendy asked worryingly.

"That's a good question Wendy." Charle said. "But judging by the looks of this place, it's hard to find a place like that."

They all looked at their surroundings. One might say that this is just a normal street but it's not. With those kinds of technologies the securities here are tight, really tight. Maybe someone is already watching them the whole time.

"So what'll we do now Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I don't know." Natsu answered.

The group continued to walk still thinking on where they will find a place for the wizards to stay in. Touma's misfortunes seems to strike at a wrong time for when they reached the other side of the steel bridge, two figures caught their attention and made the two Espers nervous as they recognize them. They are teachers and that means they're maybe members of Anti-Skill.

"Such misfortune…" Touma muttered. He saw that one of them is Komoe-sensei, his 135 cm homeroom teacher with pink short hair.

"Kamijou-chan? Misaka-chan?" Komoe said as she recognized the two teenagers.

"What are you kids doing here?" the teacher with Komoe said who is a member of Anti-Skill known as Yomikawa Aiho. "It's already pass curfew you know. Are you kids looking for trouble?" then the teachers saw the wizards behind the two Espers and somehow knew they are not from here.

"Are you guys from here? Cause this is the first time I see you guys." Komoe asked. The two Espers gulped at the question.

"I don't think they are Komoe-sensei." Yomikawa said and approaches the group. "You guys come with me." She said to the wizards and then looked at Touma and Mikoto. "You guys come too. You two are in big trouble if these guys are outsiders and also for breaking curfew."

The group had no choice but to follow them towards where they will verify if the wizards are registered or not. So much for the 'hide and don't let them know' plan they had at the beginning.

"Not good. We're in big trouble. Such misfortune…" Touma muttered. "What'll we do now Misaka? He whispered to Mikoto.

"You tell me." Mikoto answered.

The two Espers just watched as the Anti-Skill scan the wizards which made them even more nervous. The results came out after a few minutes. Touma and Mikoto, along with the Fairy Tail wizards are surprised to see that they are registered as students of the Academy City much to the Espers relief. While the older wizards are going to Touma's school, Wendy will go to Sakugawa Middle school.

"It seems like you're registered after all. You must be transfer students. Well if that's the case then will see each other tomorrow." Komoe-sensei said.

After that, the teachers left them with the order to go back to their dorms since it's already past curfew. The teens understood and went on their way still thinking of what just happened. They all let out a sigh of relief and continue their way. When the scan was finished, each of the wizards got their own key to their room and the address as well.

"I wonder who did that." Mikoto said with a serious tone.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"The registration, that's what." Touma answered.

"It is quite strange. We just got here yet we're registered already." Erza pointed out.

"Do you think it has something to do with the one who cast a spell to send us here?" Lucy asked.

"A spell?" Touma wondered. "You mean someone used magic here, in our world?" Touma asked with disbelief. The wizards nodded as response to him.

"Basically, the spell is casted from your place." Gray clarified.

"Who could it be?" Touma wondered. 'Certainly not the ones I know. Could it be an enemy?' Touma thought.

"Are you sure that's supposed to be the question? Mikoto said to them.

"What do you mean Misaka-san?" Wendy asked the Electromaster.

"We should know the reason behind it."

All of them stopped walking for a few seconds and looked at Mikoto. "We may know who did it but the most important thing is the reason. They wouldn't just walk around the place and opening different worlds for nothing." She continued.

"She does have a point." Charle said. "No one would pull out a crazy stunt like this without motives."

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu decided to break the ice with a yell. "All this thinking is annoying me! I mean it's already late! Can't we take a rest now and continue this discussion tomorrow?!"

"Shut up flame brain! Can't you see we're trying to solve our problem?!" Gray roared at Natsu.

"Well I'm just suggesting that we should take a break, Ice princess! I'm too tired and we haven't eaten yet!" Natsu roared back.

The two are starting to have a fight again. You can almost feel the tension around the two wizards.

"Come on guys, stop fighting." Lucy said as she tries to calm down the two but much to her efforts, nothing really works. The two kept glaring at each other. Finally, Erza decided to break the fight. She stood between them and grabbed both their heads then bumps them to her armor much to the spectators' surprise. They really didn't expect her to do that.

'Scary.' they all thought at the same time. Erza faced the two wizards with her scariest glare that can send shivers down the spines of anyone who will see it.

"Are you two gonna stop or not?" she asked with a frightening tone on her voice. The two like always, stopped their bickering to each other.

"Now that's scary." Touma said with a nervous smile.

"You think that's scary? Wait till you see her fight." Lucy said to him.

"All right, we'll call it a day." Erza announced to them. "It is already late we'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

"So will it be after school then?" Mikoto asked. The wizards nodded since they will be attending school starting tomorrow until they return to their world.

"So let's go to our new home." Happy said. "For a while that is."

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow guys. Charle and I are going the other way." Wendy said.

"Don't you want us to come with you and escort you to your dorm Wendy?" Natsu asked the young dragon slayer.

"No, I'll be fine. It will be too troublesome to you guys." Wendy answered him.

"Don't worry I'll go with her." Mikoto suggested to the older wizards. "You guys should take a rest. I know where the dorms are since my friends are staying there."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Erza asked to make sure. Mikoto nodded with a smile on her face that seems to convince the older wizards.

"Don't worry Erza, I'm with them." Charle said to the scarlet haired mage. "I'll be sure to keep them out of trouble."

"Okay, but what about you Misaka-san? Will you be alright when you return to your home?" Erza asked again. Mikoto's smile didn't fade as she nodded as a response to Erza's question. Wendy, Charle and Mikoto waved good bye to the others and went on their way. The other ones also continued on their way to their dorms.

"Will they really be okay?" Lucy said as she can't seem to stop to worry about the three.

"Don't worry Lucy-san, they will be okay." Touma said to assure her.

And so, the older wizards with Touma went to the dorms assigned to them while taking small peeks to the other three on the opposite side of the road. Tonight they'll rest and tomorrow shall be the beginning of the wizards' scientific adventure.

-END OF CHAPTER-

A/N: hello there again. I never thought that this story will turn good. Anyway, thank you for the reviews guys I appreciate it so much. I was planning on making this chapter longer but it kinda change so there you go, chapter 4. Maybe the next update will be next week again and maybe I'll make it longer too. Well like always, please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Strongest Espers part 2

Chapter V: Strongest Espers part 2

1st week, Monday morning, 6:00 am

Students are starting to populate the streets of Academy City since its school days and most of the inhabitants of the city are students. The sky is clear and the birds are chirping, robots roaming among the citizens to do their respective jobs like keeping peace within the city and cleaning the area. It's a nice morning to start a brand new day. The sun shone down on a certain room of a certain boy spreading its golden color inside it. The inhabitants of the room are a boy named Kamijou Touma and a nun about 14 years old with silver hair and a pair of green eyes. The nun is known as the one who carried 103,000 grimoires inside her mind which is a single one of those can kill a normal human. Her name is Index and she's living together with Touma as a freeloader. Touma is currently cooking for their breakfast since he managed to wake up early, thanks to some wizards they met last night. The said wizards had become their neighbors for the time being until they can discover a way to return back to their world and find the one responsible for their transport and the motive.

"Hey Touma, do you know who are our neighbors? Their kind of noisy don't you think?" Index said. Then as if on cue a yell is heard from the room next door.

"Why'd you do that for, you ice princess?!" it was from Natsu, one of the wizards from another world. "It's because you're a heavy sleeper flame brain! Don't you know we're gonna attend school starting from today?!" another voice said. It was from Gray.

"What did you just say?! Are you looking for a fight Gray?!"

"I'm not, but certainly you are. I can give it to you!"

"Natsu, Gray please stop!" a third guy said and probably Happy.

Touma sweat dropped at what's happening in that room. He's betting that the room won't be in one piece if they fight in there. Then, someone knocked at his room.

"I'm coming." He said as he finished serving Index her breakfast and walked towards the door. She is met by a certain blonde girl and her scarlet haired friend, both dressed in his school's uniform.

"Good morning Kamijou-san." Lucy greeted him.

"Good morning Lucy-san, Erza-san." He greeted back. The two girls smiled at him. "So, why are you guys so early?" Touma asked them.

"Well, to tell you the truth we're kind of excited to attend school in this place and to see the sights of the city." Lucy answered him.

"Oh I see. So where are Natsu and Gray?"

"I asked Gray to wake Natsu up at his room." Erza replied. "I think I'd better check on them to see if they are fighting again." Erza walked towards Natsu's room and slammed the door open and like always, stopped the two from fighting.

"We were hoping that you can guide us towards the school Kamijou-san." Lucy said to him.

"Well sure. I can be your guide." Touma responded.

-xxx-

Meanwhile at the dorms of Sakugawa Middle school, Wendy is preparing her stuff for attending school. She's kind of nervous since this the first time she'll be attending it like the others\ and much worst, she's alone since her friends are on another school. Luckily, Mikoto has friends studying at that school and asked one of them to help Wendy adjust to the new environment. Wendy just finished packing up her things in a small backpack and is now wearing the uniform of the said school.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Wendy?" Charle, her exceed partner asked her in a worried tone. She cares deeply for Wendy and can somehow be overprotective towards the young dragon slayer.

"Don't worry Charle, I'll be okay. After all, Misaka-san's friend is going to help me." Wendy said to her with a sweet smile.

"Okay, but you have to be careful since I can't be with you the whole day."

Wendy nodded as a response to Charle's advice. After that, someone knocked at the door. "I think that's her." Wendy walked towards the door and opened it. The person who's there is a girl with short black hair and is wearing the same uniform as her. The girl is also wearing a cut flowery head band that seems to grow at her head.

"Hello, my name is Uiharu Kazari." The girl introduced herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Uiharu-san, my name is Wendy Marvell." The blue haired dragon slayer also introduced herself.

"I heard from Misaka-san that you're new here. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it here Wendy-chan." Uiharu said to her. The two of them walked together towards their school.

"Uhmm…thank you for helping me Uiharu-san. I really appreciate it." Wendy said to her.

"It's my pleasure to help those who are in need and I bet we'll become good friends Wendy-chan." Uiharu replied.

After a few minutes of walking, the two finally reached their destination, Sakugawa middle school. As they enter the perimeter of the school, a girl with long black hair is following them.

"Ui-ha-ru~" the girl said as she flipped the poor flower girl's skirt much to her and Wendy's surprise. "Oh, so today, you're wearing a pink one with strawberry print on it." The long black haired girl continued. Uiharu let out a shriek at what the girl just did to her and faced her.

"S-S-Saten-san, please stop flipping my skirt." The flower girl pleaded with her face still red from the embarrassment.

"Sorry." The girl apologized. Then she noticed the young wizard who is with Uiharu.

"I see you have a new friend Uiharu." Ruiko said.

"Oh yeah, her name is Wendy Marvell, she's Misaka-san's friend." Uiharu said.

"Oh I see. Hi my name's Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you Wendy-chan." Ruiko said.

"Nice to meet you too, Saten-san." Wendy said to her.

-xxx-

Now at the dorms of the Tokiwadai Middle school, the electric princess is also preparing her things in going to school when another girl approached her slowly.

"Onee-sama~" The girl said as she embraced Mikoto from behind. It's Kuroko, the self proclaimed herald and vanguard of the Ace of Tokiwadai.

"Kuroko get off of me will you!" Mikoto yelled to her roommate.

"You got me worried about you Onee-sama. You came home late last night you know." Kuroko said to her still on Mikoto's back. "What have you been up to? I hope you're not roaming around the city looking for someone to fight."

"W-Why would I do that?" Mikoto said in a denying voice which is quite obvious. She's not good at hiding those kinds of things. Kuroko just simply sighed at the Ace's response. Then a thought came to her mind which somehow made her irritated inside by it. "Or are you having a date with that…that Ape!" that hit a nerve. *ZAP* Kuroko just got a free shock therapy. Kuroko's body dropped on the floor from the shock with smokes emitting from her and twitching too.

"W-W-Why would I be dating that Idiot?! Get your head straight Kuroko!" Mikoto yelled at the Teleporter with sparks of irritation emitting from her head and face red as a tomato.

"It's just a hunch Onee-sama." Kuroko said as she recovered from the shock. She recovers quite fast don't you think? Luckily, the scary dorm mistress didn't hear the commotion of the two.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not like that." The Ace said as she started to head to the door. Kuroko quickly got on her feet and followed the older girl.

-xxx-

Back at the high school students

The wizards along with Touma are now headed to their school. On their way, they saw the life of a certain unlucky boy. Touma slipped at a can that came rolling towards him, dropped his wallet and loss some of his money and got chase by a dog for accidentally stepping on its tail. With all those things that happened to him, all he can do is mutter his catchphrase: "Such misfortune."

"Wow, you sure are unlucky." Gray said to him with pity.

"I know." Touma simply replied and sighed.

"I've been meaning to ask you this Kamijou-san." Erza said.

"What is it Erza-san? By the way, you guys can call me Touma."

"Okay. I was wondering what were you and Misaka-san doing at that place late at night. Are you two dating?"

"What are you saying Erza-san? Of course we're not dating. It's just one of her challenges."

"Challenges?" The wizards wondered. "Does that mean you're having a duel against each other?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah…You could say that." Touma answered while scratching the back of his spiky hair.

"So she's the one who challenged you? She's an Esper too right?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Touma answered him.

"Uhmm…Touma, about these Espers, can you tell us something about them?" Lucy asked him.

"I don't really know a lot of things about them but I can tell the things I know. Like we explained last night, they use their personal reality to be able to use their power. They will perform a lot of computation to be able to use it properly." Touma clarified to them.

"So basically, you need higher intelligence to be able to use them." Erza concluded.

"Well…yeah…sort of."

"Are there also strong Espers here?" Natsu asked.

"Yes there are. Espers are classified by level. Zero as the weakest or having no power and five being the strongest. There are only seven level five here and are also rank from number 1 to 7." Touma explained.

"There are only seven of them? I guess level 5 are rare then." Gray concluded.

"Are you a level 5 then? You can negate attacks after all." Natsu said to him with a grin on his face.

"Unfortunately I'm just a level zero." Touma said to them. Normally, people with that kind of level will usually feel disappointed when mentioning it but Touma, however, is satisfied.

"But why are you only a level 0?" Gray asked with confusion. People with that kind of power should be at the top right?

"I don't know the answer to that Gray." Touma said to him.

"Is Misaka strong too? What is her power anyway?" Natsu wondered. The others are also eager to know it. It would be the best to know what your comrades are capable of to have better teamwork with them.

"Yes, she's a strong Esper. She's an Electromaster, one who uses electricity and other electrical stuff as power. In fact, she's a level 5 so she's quite dangerous if you asked me." Touma chuckled nervously as he remembered the days after he lost his memories where Mikoto challenges him and randomly throwing her lightning towards him when they met or when he accidentally made her mad at him.

"Oh." The wizards paused. "Level 5!" they all yelled in unison catching the attention of the passers-by. They apologized for their action and continued on their way and their discussions about Espers.

"Misaka's a level 5? Wow, that means we just met a strong person! Now I also want to fight her!" Natsu said with excitement as he saw another strong person whom he can challenge.

"You said that they are rank. Is it according to power?" Lucy strikes another question.

"I think you should ask Misaka about that. I'm not a level 5 after all." Touma answered her question. He's guessing that they will ask another question.

"So what rank is she?" Natsu asked next. His hunch was right, who wouldn't guess it considering how many questions they asked so far.

"She's the third."

"Hah! She is strong! Right, I'm gonna challenge her too. I'm gonna find out how strong you guys are with some fight." Natsu proclaimed.

-END OF CHAPTER-

A/N: What do you know, it got updated faster than I thought. Well I hope you like it. I wonder whom shall Natsu fight first? Or shall I make it a tag battle to make it more interesting. How about you guys, what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6: Rumble at the Streets

Chapter VI: Rumble at the Streets

1st week, Monday

Touma and the wizards are currently eating their lunch along with some of their classmates. The wizards got along pretty well with them even though his male classmates thought of Lucy and Erza as part of his harem in which he denied that he don't have such a thing. Touma had always been lucky when it comes to girls.

"How many times did I say that I don't have a harem?" Touma muttered.

"I don't know Kami-yan. You seem to be a chick magnet so nobody will believe you if you say that." His friend whose name is Tsuchimikado Motoharu said to him. "Your harem seems to grow every time."

"For the last time, I don't have a harem!"

"You're being followed by every girl you meet, especially that ojou-sama who kept on chasing you every time. You should be faithful to your girlfriend Kami-yan."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Touma snapped.

"Hahaha, fine you don't have to yell." Tsuchimikado said to him. Touma sighed.

"So Kami-yan, do you and your friend have a plan to help your wizard friends?" Tsuchimikado asked with a serious and low voice. Touma looked at his friend.

"How did-"

"I know things that normal people don't Kami-yan. You should always remember that. Anyway if you guys are helping them get back, you should look for the one who opened the portal first. But it would be hard and the enemy might be too strong for you guys so you should be careful." Tsuchimikado cut him off. Touma remained silent. They will deal with magicians so there really is a possibility that it will become dangerous but they already decided that they will help them return to their world so there's no backing down now.

"So Kami-yan do you mind introducing me to your new girlfriends?" Tsuchimikado broke the ice with his playful voice.

"Go and introduce yourself!"

After a few hours, class has ended and luckily Komoe-sensei didn't give a pop quiz or Touma will be in trouble again. It turned out pretty well though; Natsu and the others got the hang of it and didn't get in any trouble, well almost. Natsu can't seem to solve a math problem and got into a fight with Gray. Good thing Erza is there to give them her death glare and stop them on their fight. Really, that glare is scary and if stares can kill, they would be dead. The wizards along with Touma are now on their way to some place they can hang out for awhile before the time for their meeting at the grassy plains comes.

"Is there a good place to spend some time here Touma?" Erza asked the spiky haired boy who is walking behind them along with Natsu and Gray.

"Well there's 7th mist, the largest department store in District seven and the underground mall." Touma answered her while scratching the back of his hair.

"Let's go to 7th mist Erza." Lucy suggested. "We'll need some extra clothes that are suited in this world."

"Okay, we'll go to 7th mist." Erza answered and looked behind them towards Natsu and Gray. "You guys heard that right?"

"Yes ma'am." The two boys said.

"But can we eat first? I mean, I'm hungry from all this walking." Natsu said.

"Fine, we'll take a break." Erza said to them much to his delight. "Any place where we can eat Touma?" Natsu quickly asked.

"Joseph's Restaurant is close here." Touma suggested. They all agreed that they will go there to have dinner and Natsu can't wait for it and also for the challenge his thinking of asking the Imagine Breaker boy and the Railgun.

-Xxx-

Meanwhile at the Sakugawa Middle school, Ruiko flipped Uiharu's skirt again revealing the thing underneath it much to the poor girl's embarrassment. Wendy just smiled at her new friend's feat. They are good friends after all. Like the other wizards, the little dragon slayer also learned a lot of things about the city with the help of her new friend.

"Let's hang out for awhile." Ruiko suggested to her friends. "It will be the best opportunity to show Wendy-chan the beauty of Academy City, don't you think Uiharu?"

"You're right Saten-san." Uiharu said and looked at Wendy. "What do you think Wendy-chan?"

"I think it will be great." The young wizard answered with glee.

"Great. Let's meet up Misaka-san then."

With that settled the three girls continued on their way and decided to meet up with the Tokiwadai duo at their usual meeting place, at Joseph's Restaurant. They enjoyed the sight as they walk to the meeting place; they were until they are approached by some thugs. Recently, Skill-outs are rising again for some reason and getting quite dangerous too. They said they are carrying weapons these days.

"Hey girls, want to have some fun with us?" one of them as they dragged the poor girls on an alleyway. Uiharu stood in front of her friends to protect them as a Judgment member, since it is her duty to keep peace in Academy City.

"Please stop this at once. I'm a Judgment member and I will arrest you if continue this." Uiharu said with all her gathered courage. She's shaking from fear. These guys can hurt her and her friends and she can't fight them like Kuroko or Mikoto. She doesn't have any combat abilities but she stood up anyway even though she doesn't stand a chance against these guys.

"You're from Judgment?" a thug asked and they all laughed. "How can a little girl like you be a Judgment member? Are they just recruiting kids like you just to have more members?"

One of them grabbed Uiharu's hand with force. She let out a small cry from the pain.

"Uiharu/Uiharu-san!" her friends shouted with worry.

"Let go of her you ugly!" Ruiko yelled at the one who's holding Uiharu and tried to help her friend. The thug just simply pushed her and fell on the ground.

"Saten-san!" Wendy shouted and rushed to Ruiko's side and helped the girl up. 'If this keeps on going I'll have no choice but to use my magic.' Wendy thought. Things are about to get ugly. Wendy began casting her spell at her mind. 'Roar of the-'

"Hey!" someone yelled from the streets cutting Wendy's casting of her spell. They all turned around and saw two standing figure looking at them. They are students wearing the Tokiwadai uniform.

"You got some nerves on attacking a Judgment member." The girl with the twin pigtail said and she together with her companion walked towards them. "I'm from Judgment too and I'm arresting you guys for attacking a Judgment member and her friends."

"Tch, some kids again?" The thug holding Uiharu said in annoyance and threw her towards Ruiko and Wendy. Ruiko and Uiharu recognized her as Shirai Kuroko.

"We'll see about that." The thugs change their focus on the girls. There are six of them and not too much for them. Two of the thugs charged towards the Kuroko and the girl literally disappeared before their attack could land. The other girl ran to Uiharu and her companions' side.

"Misaka-san." The three girls said as they also recognized her.

"Are you guys okay?" Mikoto asked with concern. The girls nodded. "Good. You guys get out of here and we'll take care of these thugs."

The three girls agreed and got out of the alleyway. Uiharu picked up her phone and called Anti-skill. Mikoto looked at the two thugs who attacked Kuroko that are now pinned to the ground using her needles. The other thugs, seeing their comrades down, quickly called for some more help and another group came out on the junctions of the alleyway. There are now 15 of them. Kuroko quickly teleported besides Mikoto and the two got out of the alleyway luring the thugs outside of it.

Near the streets where the fight between the two Espers and the thugs was about to take place, the other wizards who are with Touma are walking casually until they heard a commotion about some students being harassed by some thugs. They are quite helpful so without any second thought they rushed towards the scene.

The thugs quickly surrounded the two Espers while smiling thinking that this will be an easy win for them when it comes to numbers. The two changed to their battle stance as they get ready to fight.  
"I'll finish this up." Mikoto said as sparks began to emit from her bangs and getting ready to zap them.

"Onee-sama, you shouldn't take place in this. This is Judgment duty." Kuroko said to her.

"Like you can take them out all just by yourself." Mikoto snapped. "Besides, they hurt our friends." Kuroko sighed at Mikoto's remark. Mikoto was about to shoot out some lightning when a high pitch sound echoed throughout the street. The two Espers quickly covered their ears and are suffering from headache.

"Is that…Capacity down?" Kuroko said in pain. They can see the smirked on the thugs face. Capacity Down is a device that can make Espers unable to use their abilities. On the sidelines, Uiharu's also clutching her head in pain. She's also an Esper.

"Uiharu, are you okay? What's wrong?" Ruiko asked worryingly.

"It's…capacity down…those guys have one…Misaka-san and Shirai-san can't use their powers." She answered in agony.

"We need to take that device out." Ruiko said but how can she? She's a level 0 so she's not affected by it. Wendy can't just use her magic and it's reckless to just charge towards those guys. Two of the thugs decided to attack the Espers who are still incapacitated by the Capacity Down. The two manage to dodge the attack despite the pain they are experiencing. Then, the girls on the side lines heard footsteps coming towards them. A boy with pink spiky hair jumped into the ruckus without thinking and punched one of the thugs knocking him unconscious.

"Natsu-san." Wendy said as she recognized the boy.

"Are you and your friends okay Wendy?" Natsu asked. She nodded. Natsu turned his attention towards the thugs then to Mikoto and Kuroko. The others are also there and joined the riot. Lucy decided to stay on the side with Wendy and her friends.

"Shirai-san, Misaka, are you guys okay?" Touma asked as he went besides the two who are clutching their heads.

"Civilians shouldn't be involved in this." Kuroko said as she struggles to maintain her stance.

"Just stay still for awhile. We'll take care of this." Touma said.

"What's that sound?" Erza asked.

"It's kind of annoying." Gray said.

The thugs are surprised to see some additional people in this fight. Since they are unaffected by the device, they assume they are level 0's and thought that they can't be a threat to them. They may only be 14 of them now but there are only 6 enemies and two are still unstable due to Capacity Down so they had this fight a win.

"It's Capacity down." Mikoto answered Erza's question. "See that device over there?" the Railgun pointed at the miniature version of the device being held by one of the thugs. It's the new version of it. Its pocket sized and the higher the level of the Esper, the stronger the effect is. "It's stopping us from using our ability."

"We'll have to take it out then." Touma said and focused on the thugs.

"Alright, leave this to us." Natsu said with a grin and begun crackling his knuckles. "Finally some fun."

"You guys don't have-" Kuroko began but got stopped by Mikoto.

"We can't do anything…at our current condition Kuroko…" Mikoto said with her head still suffering from the throbbing headache. The effect on her is as strong as her level.

"Fine…since Onee-sama trusts you guys…I'll leave this to you…" Kuroko said as Mikoto managed to convince her to trust her friends. "Piece of advice, take that device out so we can help you."

"Got it."

Anti-skills sure are taking their time. They're not here yet and they are really late.

"You think you kids can take us on?" the thug taunted and they charge towards them. Natsu grabbed one of them and threw him towards one of them. That's 3 down counting the first one that Natsu knocked out earlier. Gray dodged the attack of one of the Skill-outs and kicked him hard on the back rendering him unconscious. Erza targeted the one who is holding the device. The man charged towards her with a raised fist. Erza stopped it using her own hand and threw him off balance and onto the cold pavement and eventually destroying the device making the other two Espers get back on their feet. Touma knocked two thugs unconscious with a straight punch and an uppercut. Kuroko teleported two of the thugs upside down and pinned them to the ground using her needles. After that, she teleported behind another one and gave him a kick at the back of his head and teleported back to Mikoto's side.

"Teleportation?" the wizards said as they saw her demonstrate her powers. That's 10 down and 4 more to go. They were about to escape from them but someone wouldn't let that from happening, not after what they did to her friends. One thing you should know in this city, never mess with the Railgun, especially with her friends. Mikoto emitted some electricity on her bangs and stomp the ground causing the electricity to travel towards the remaining four and shocking them in the end.

"Amazing." Ruiko and Uiharu said as they saw them fight the thugs with ease.

"So that's Esper powers." Lucy said as she saw real Espers in action.

"They're so awesome and powerful." Wendy said in amazement.

Finally, Anti-skill arrived and arrested the thugs. Kuroko explained to them the situation and the Anti-Skill accepted the reason of self-defense. They loaded the thugs inside their van and left them when they saw no injuries on them.

"You guys are so cool!" Ruiko exclaimed to the wizards. The fight seems to play again and again on her mind and still thought of it as something really awesome. The wizards smiled at her compliments. "The way you fight them is so awesome. It looks like you're just playing with them. They were no match to you guys."

"We're glad that we could help." Erza humbly said.

"I admit you guys were impressive." Kuroko said to them. "Thank you for your help."

"It's nothing." Gray said with a smile. Kuroko turned towards Mikoto who is chatting with Lucy and Wendy. "Onee-sama, do you mind introducing us to your new friends?" Kuroko said when she caught the attention of the girl. Ruiko and Uiharu looked at their way and smiled.

"Yeah Misaka-san, you seem to know them." Ruiko said with a smile and eyes that seems gleaming.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Mikoto said and decided to introduce them. "They are Wendy's friends." She gestured to the wizards. "The pink haired boy is Natsu Dragneel; the girl besides me is Lucy Heartfilia. The girl with scarlet hair is Erza Scarlet-san and the boy beside her is Gray Fullbuster." She looked at Kuroko and gestured towards Wendy. "This little girl is Wendy Marvel." She finished introducing the wizards to her friend. Then she gestured towards the spiky haired boy. "And that guy is Kamijou Touma." Mikoto's face lit up a little as she said his full name. Ruiko, Lucy and Kuroko took notice of it. "And these are my friends." Mikoto gestured to her three friends. "This is Shirai Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko." She finished up introducing them. Each group greeted the other.

"Misaka-san, could he be the boy Shirai-san is always talking about? You know…your boyfriend?" Ruiko asked and smirked. Mikoto's face lit up some more.

"W-What are y-you saying S-Saten-san?" Mikoto stammered. "He's not m-my boyfriend. He's just a friend, yeah, just a friend." Ruiko and Lucy smiled at her reaction. 'Getting a reaction out of Misaka-san is so cute. Maybe she had a soft side for Touma' Lucy thought.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko suddenly shrieked. "Don't tell me you have fallen for that, that Ape?!"

"Get your head straight Kuroko!" She yelled at her with her face red as a tomato.

The girls continue to tease Mikoto and tried to calm her down before she decided to fry Kuroko. The boys are looking at them along with Erza.

"They seem to be having fun." Touma said. Touma looked at his phone and checked the time. It's already 6:00 pm and they haven't had dinner yet.

"Hey Lucy, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat!" Natsu yelled.

"Come to think of it, we haven't eaten dinner yet and it's already late." Uiharu said as she looked at the time. "We were on our way to Joseph's when those Skill-outs attacked us."

"Then why don't we eat dinner together. We are on our way there too." Lucy suggested.

"We would love to!" Ruiko quickly agreed. She would love to know more about these guys.

"Well that's settled then." Erza said as she along with the others walked towards them with a smile. "Let's go head there now shall we."

With that said, they all walked towards the restaurant along with their newly met friends.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I'm not really good at writing stories since this is my first time to write one and I'm not good in English but I'm learning every day. I hope you like this chapter and everyone thanks for your reviews and your supports. If there is something I can improve or if my grammars are incorrect, just include it on your reviews and like always, I will try my best to improve it. Thanks again guys for liking my story and like always, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime

Next Chapters preview: Powers Collide

The fight between two wizards and two Espers will begin. Troubles are starting to rise up at Academy City and probably the prologue to the first arc of the story.


	7. Chapter 7: Powers Collide

Chapter VII: Powers Collide

After having a good supper, our heroes returned to their business. Ruiko and Uiharu decided to head back to their dorm together since Wendy still had some business with the others and the same for Mikoto, so Kuroko returned to their dorm alone and hopefully she won't have to cover up for her and hope that she will return before curfew. The two Sakugawa Middle school students are also reluctant to leave their new friend alone since she's new here and might not know where her dorm is. Mikoto convinced them that she will take care of Wendy and will escort her back to her dorm. The two agreed to her since they can trust the Railgun and her new friends. The group is headed towards the high school dorm where Touma will ask someone from the magic side if she knows a spell to send them back. The wizards along with Mikoto, waited outside for Touma. The Imagine Breaker boy knocked at the door of his room before opening it.

"Touma…" A voice said with full of anger. Touma gulped as he saw an angry nun glaring at him. "Where have you been? Don't tell me you went to eat at a restaurant and left me and Sphinx here to starve?!" she growled.

"No! It's not like that!" Touma quickly said while waving his hands in front of him. Index then prepares to bite Touma. The boy quickly showed her a plastic bag that contains a takeout dinner from the restaurant they just came from stopping her from her attempt in biting the poor boy's head. It was one of the expensive ones and Index's favorite food. Touma can't really afford in buying that and it was all thanks to Mikoto that he managed to buy that.

"Please Index-san, spare this unfortunate Kamijou Touma and take this gift as an apology." Touma pleaded with his eyes closed. When he opened them, the plastic is already gone and Index is already eating it. Touma sighed in relief.

"Hey Index" Touma said.

"Yeah?" Index responded.

"Do you know some things that can open a portal to another world?"

"Why asked that all of a sudden?"

"Nothing much."

Index finished eating her dinner and faced Touma while wiping her mouth before speaking up. "Well actually, there is. Different dimension exist in this world but nobody actually finishes the spell. So basically, the spell is useless. Even if it's completed, only those who have strong magical powers can use it, like a saint." Index said.

"Oh I see." Touma responded with a low voice and seemed disappointed by what he just learned. Index noticed Touma's expression.

"Is there something wrong Touma?" Index asked.

"Nothing's wrong Index." Touma replied as he stood up. "I have something that I have to attend to. Maybe I'll be back late." He said and proceeded outside.

-Xxx-

Meanwhile, outside where the others are left waiting for Touma to return

"Misaka-san is a level 5?" Wendy said when she learned from the others about Mikoto's power level. The wizards nodded. They all saw earlier what a level 5 can do. "That's so cool."

"Yeah, you're really strong Misaka-san." Lucy said to Mikoto who is smiling at their compliments.

"That's nothing compared to you guys. I bet you are stronger than me, and please, you can call me Mikoto since I'm already calling you guys by your names." Mikoto said. The wizards smiled at her.

"Well I think you're very powerful. You can control electricity and I think electricity is one of the most powerful thing in the world." Erza said.

"But there are still those who are higher than me. I'm still the 3rd so I'm not really that powerful." Mikoto admitted. She seemed sad when she said that. She remembered something from her past in which it just proved how weak she is to not be able to stop that nightmare.

"Don't get discourage by that Mikoto." Lucy said as she noticed Mikoto's sad expression. "Think of it as a challenge that you need to overcome. You're stronger than what you say you are."

"I think you guys are right." Mikoto said with a smile. They all turned around when they heard footsteps coming closer to them. It was Touma.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." Touma said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay Touma." Gray said.

"Shall we get going then?"Erza suggested. They all nodded and proceeded to go to the grassy plain beneath the bridge. Natsu stopped walking.

"What's wrong Natsu-san?" Wendy asked the Fire dragon slayer.

"Shouldn't we call Charle and Happy?" Natsu asked.

"You can just tell them later." Lucy said.

And so, the group proceeded towards the grassy plains where they first met and to have a more private discussion about on how to return to their world. Touma told them on what he learned about the spell that can open the portal and the spell being incomplete.

"If the spell is incomplete, then that means the one who used it is a powerful one if he managed to cast it. He must've completed it" Erza concluded.

"If that's the case, then maybe we'll fight a strong enemy." Lucy said with worry.

"Then we'll just beat him up!" Natsu proclaimed.

"But we don't know what they are capable of Natsu-san." Wendy warned him.

"And remember, we still don't know on how magic really works here." Gray followed.

The wizards are completely lost in thought about that mysterious magician. The two Espers are watching them think about it. Touma is also lost in thought. If they are going to fight a strong magician, will they be able to defeat him? The magician just completed a spell.

"Biribiri, this might really get dangerous. Are you sure you really want to get involved in this?" Touma asked Mikoto with a serious voice. Mikoto twitched at what just Touma called her.

"Are you saying that I can't handle a situation like this? And how many times did I tell you to not to call me Biribiri?!" Mikoto snapped at him.

"I'm not telling you that you can't handle the situation." Touma said nervously as Mikoto lost her cool and Touma lost his composure.

"Then stop asking idiotic question you Idiot!"

Mikoto let out a spark and sent a lightning bolt towards the unlucky boy. Touma, like always, raised his right hand to negate Mikoto's attack and as usual, the lightning dissipated into nothingness. The attack caught the wizards' attention. Natsu's eyes lit up.

"No fair! I was gonna fight him first!" Natsu exclaimed which caught the others by surprise. Before anyone can react, Natsu is already charging towards Touma with flames engulfing his fist. He delivered a straight punch with his fist. Touma reacted and negated the fire surrounding the fist and blocked Natsu's attack with it. Touma was surprise by Natsu's action. The dragon slayer took a few steps backward and stood beside the Railgun with a grin on his face.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Finally, Lucy managed to react on Natsu's action.

"Come on Touma, fight us!" Natsu yelled.

"Fight us? You mean fight you and Biribiri?" Touma said with sweats forming on his forehead. Mikoto's body sparked.

"Biribiri?" The wizards' said and looked at Mikoto who is sparking besides Natsu.

"Stop calling me like that, you Idiot!" Mikoto yelled and shoot out another lightning towards him. Touma negated it again.

"W-W-Wait just a second!" Touma pleaded.

"Stop whining you Idiot and fight us now!"

"Fight you?! What the hell are you talking about?! There are two of you and one of me!" Touma complained.

"Then choose someone who will fight you one on one!" Natsu yelled.

Meanwhile at the sides, the others are staring at them, completely startled at what's happening.

"Shouldn't we stop them Erza?" Lucy asked.

"We should, but let's see first how Touma will handle this situation." Erza said with an amuse smile.

"I don't know what you're thinking Erza, but I hope it turn out good."

"With Natsu fighting, I don't think that that could happen." Gray said.

"All we have to do is hope." Wendy said.

The wizards sighed.

Back to other three.

"Come on Touma! Choose already!" Natsu yelled. Natsu and Mikoto are staring at him and waiting for his answer.

"What if I choose none?" Touma asked.

"Unacceptable!" The two answered in unison.

"How about a two on two battle?" someone asked. The three turned to the one who suggested it. It was Gray.

"Gray's joining in?!" Lucy asked in shock at the side lines.

"This is getting more interesting." Erza said.

"Come on, you and Mikoto versus me and Touma." Gray said. "Or are you scared flame-brain?"

"Scared? Hah! Don't make me laugh Ice Princess. Sure, we'll take you on." Natsu said. "Are you up for it Mikoto?" Natsu turned to the Railgun. Mikoto smiled.

"Why not, I'm actually interested in what you guys can do with your magic." She answered.

And so, it's settled then, the fight will be between Natsu and Mikoto against Touma and Gray. Lucy is getting nervous at the side of what could possibly happen when the four starts to fight.

"I hope they don't destroy the whole city." She whispered to herself.

The four are standing a few meters away from each other, each individual getting ready for the battle. Gray quickly took his uniform off. The two Espers are shock.

"There he goes again." Lucy face palmed herself.

"Why did he take off his clothes?!" Mikoto exclaimed with her face slightly red.

"Let's get this started you shirtless pervert!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu attacked first. Touma stepped in front of Gray and raised his right hand. Sounds of shattering glass resounded on the whole area as Natsu's attack dissipated into thin air.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray countered with his own magic.

Mikoto countered it with her electricity and the ice shattered into tiny pieces. The audiences are awed by the display of power the two sides are showing. Natsu charged towards Touma with his fist engulfed in flames. Touma dodged his attack and negated his magic. Gray used his Ice Make: Ice Hammer to attack Natsu. Gray's hammer got meet up with a sword made up of iron particles specially made by the Railgun to block his attack. The four contenders took a few steps back away from their enemy to catch their breaths.

"This is what I call a fight." Natsu grinned. Fire covered his body. "Sword edge of the Fire Dragon!" He casted another spell and charged towards Touma again. Touma blocked it with his right hand. Natsu engage into a close combat against him. The fire dragon delivered an uppercut in which Touma dodged. The Imagine Breaker boy sent a strong punch into Natsu's stomach. Natsu recovered from the punch and kicked Touma at his waist. Touma winced in pain but manage to give Natsu an uppercut. The dragon slayer stepped back a little as he recover from the blow. Gray ran towards Natsu with his Cold Excalibur on his hand. Natsu got pulled back by iron particles into safety from Gray's sword and avoided being slashed to half. This time, Touma and Gray charged towards the Fire Dragon and the Railgun. Mikoto stopped them on their tracks by making the iron particles surround both her and Natsu. Touma stripped off her electromagnetism control on the iron particles using his Imagine Breaker forcing the iron particles to return to their normal form. Gray attacked from behind the two and swung his sword towards the Railgun. Mikoto managed to block it with her whip sword but got sent back by the impact of Gray's attack. Gray engaged into a sword fight with Mikoto.

"I can't believe you can actually make a sword with your power." Gray said as they clashed weapon with each other. Mikoto smirked.

"There are still things I can do with my powers." Mikoto vibrated the iron particles and cut Gray's ice sword. Gray jumped away from her but Mikoto turned her sword into a whip and directed it to the Ice Make mage. Gray got hit by his stomach but didn't get cut. Mikoto stopped the vibration before it even hit Gray. Gray managed to catch his balance and avoided falling over his back.

-Xxx-

Natsu attacked Touma with a straight punch. Touma side step to evade Natsu's fist and sent his own straight punch towards him. Natsu ducked to avoid the attack and delivered a somersault kick. Touma flinched back when he received the kick. Natsu quickly followed up another attack. Touma saw the attack coming and rolled to the side to avoid it.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu casted and his foot got engulfed in flames and used to Touma. The boy rolled again and barely dodging Natsu's Talons. Touma's uniform got slightly burned due to the attack sent by Natsu.

"Oh great, now I have to provide another uniform." Touma said while picking himself up from the ground.

"Nice moves you got there Touma." Natsu complimented and proceeded to attack him again. Touma jumped back from Natsu's attack and stood besides Gray who avoided another attack from Mikoto.

-Xxx-

"Wow, look at them fight." Lucy said in astonishment. "Gray and Touma are just staying in defense while Natsu and Mikoto are straight on offense."

"Neither side is backing down." Wendy said.

"They won't until one side is unable to fight." Erza said.

"Well I wish for them to stop it before those Anti-Skill people come here and arrest them for fighting and before they destroy the whole city by using their powers wildly especially Natsu." Lucy said with slight worry.

"I think Natsu's magic is not the only thing that you should look out for Lucy-san." Wendy said to her.

-Xxx-

"Those two are really at it." Gray said to Touma as they stare at each others' opponent. "Their quite the opponents."

"Biribiri just love challenges that she finds amusing." Touma said with a nervous smile.

"I have a plan, are you ready Touma?"

"It's okay to me as long as it will keep us alive."

Their two opponents charged towards them again. Mikoto sent a powerful lightning spear towards the two. Touma negated it again and Gray stopped the two when he made a wall made out of ice. The two jumped back. Natsu sent out a roar and Touma negated it again. Before the two can land safely, the ground beneath them turned into ice and both of them barely standing steadily above it. Natsu was about to melt it with his fire when Gray charged towards them with some ice blade on his shoulders and used the ice for extra speed. He manages to strike the two and sent them into the river.

"Oops, wasn't expecting that." Gray said.

After a few seconds, Natsu jumped out of the water with fire engulfing his two hands.

"You shirtless pervert! Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu sent a giant fireball towards Gray. The Ice Make wizard dodged the attack. He didn't notice the iron particles surround his foot. The iron particle caught Gray by surprised and lift him up in the air and throw him towards Touma. The Imagine Breaker got knocked of his feet as Gray bumps into him. Mikoto is getting out of the water and stood up, Natsu landed beside her. The two boys got on their feet. All of them noticed the black clouds forming above them.

"Did the news say that it will rain today?" Lucy asked as she found the clouds suspicious.

"No Lucy-san." Wendy answered.

"Then why are there storm clouds?" Lucy asked.

"That is very strange." Erza said.

-Xxx-

"What's going on up there?" Gray wondered as he looked up and saw the storm clouds above them. Touma followed his gaze and sweats started to form on his forehead. He quickly looked at their opponent where Mikoto is concentrating on something.

"Not good." Touma whispered to himself.

"What's wrong Touma?" Gray asked worryingly.

"It's over." Mikoto said as she raised her right arm.

"She's summoning a lightning?!" Gray said in shock.

"Do something!" Lucy shouedt as she and Wendy began to panic. Natsu is also preparing his own attack which is strong enough to destroy the whole area.

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled and all of them stopped at what they are doing. She's glaring at the four contenders with her killer glare.

"Aye!" The four answered in unison and stood up straight. Mikoto felt like it was the dorm mistress glaring at her and Touma felt like it was Fukiyose Seiri, one of his classmates.

The two wizards who are panicking earlier sighed in relief as Erza manage to stop the possibility of the city being destroyed.

"I think what Wendy said earlier is right." Erza said as she watched the four come towards them. "I think Natsu is the only one we should look after."

-Xxx-

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu exclaimed. He is angry about the match not being finished. "She could've at let us finished the fight." He complained.

"If she did, Biribiri would've made another blackout." Touma said without thinking. Mikoto twitched.

"I said don't call me Biribiri!" Mikoto sent a bolt towards him. Touma negated it again. "Why don't we fight? This time, just you and me. I'll beat you up." Mikoto proclaimed and sparks emit from her head.

"C-Calm down Biribiri." Touma said and raised his right hand just in case Mikoto attack him again.

"You said it again!"

"Stop already guys. Look, it's almost curfew. Let's just go back to our dorms and take a rest?" Lucy said to them with a nervous smile. There is a possibility that another fight might resume.

"You're right Lucy-san." Touma said while he looked at his phone. It's surprising enough that it's still in one piece.

"Then I'll be going then." Mikoto said and prepares to leave. "Come on Wendy, I'll escort you again."

"Thank you very much Mikoto-san." Wendy said while bowing down.

"So I guess we'll see you again tomorrow then." Erza said. "Will you be okay Mikoto? Aren't you worn out from your duel?" she asked.

"I'm okay Erza-san. Thanks for the concern though." Mikoto replied.

"We'll be going now, see you tomorrow guys." Wendy said and both she and Mikoto wave good bye to them and headed for their own dorms. The others also went on their way.

"That power of yours is so incredible Touma." Gray said.

"Yeah, it can cancel all kinds of attack." Lucy followed. Touma just simply smiled.

"It could've been much more exciting when you let us finish the fight Erza." Natsu complained. "And Gray, can you at least put your clothes on?!" Natsu reminded him. Gray quickly went on finding his uniform.

"I think it's the best way Natsu." Touma said. 'Thanks to that, my vegetables are safe again.' Touma thought.

"I wanted to know how powerful that lightning strike is." Natsu said.

"So she really is summoning a lightning back there. That explains the storm clouds." Lucy said.

"This place is really something." Erza said.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 7. I have a feeling that it's not that good. Well, I just hope you guys like it. Please write a review and some suggestions that I can do so that I can make the future chapters a lot better. Oh, I have a question though, is Accelerator even affected by capacity down? Just curious. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story.

Next Chapter's preview: Rising Troubles

This marks the start of the first arc of the story. Espers are being kidnapped. A strange man appeared and seems to be helping the kidnappers, a rumor about another experiment and what's this new urban legend? Stripping Lady: Male Version?!


	8. Chapter 8: Rising Troubles

Hey there! I'm really happy that you guys love my story. Thanks for your review guys and for your tips and help. I will do my best and keep on improving my writing skills so that I can give you guys some better chapters in the future. Again, thank you very much. I hope you guys will like this chapter.

Chapter VIII: Rising Troubles

The streets of Academy City, during the day, it's one of the busiest place in the city. Students are everywhere and the robots, may it be a cleaning drones or a security drones are all around the place but when night falls, the streets turn into a ghost town. The students here had curfews that they should follow or else, they will get into trouble. The night in Academy City is a dangerous one. You won't know what could happen in these dark streets and maybe the ones that are happening in this kind of place. Most of the things that have connection to the dark side of the city are happening at this kind of hour, like the one that is taking place right now.

A black van is parked beside one of the alleyways, beside it are 5 men wearing some mask and clothes that one can conclude that they are thieves, but they are much worse than these . With little light that can shone down on these men plus they are dressed in all black clothes, no one can actually see these guys until you shone down on them with a flash light. One of the men opened up the back of the van and tossed something or someone inside it. The person is a student, one of those who don't actually follow the curfews. The student is unconscious.

"That's one." One those men said. "Let's go and find the other targets."

They all went inside the van and drove away from the place.

-Xxx-

1st week, Tuesday morning

The duel that took place last night really drained the energy out of the contenders, though it didn't actually drain that much out of them. But still, the duel made them go to bed immediately as soon as they arrived at their dorms. But when morning comes, it seems like nothing happened last night. They quickly recovered their strengths and they are as good as new. Like I said before, during the day the streets are crowded with students but this time, news is also around the streets.

"Kidnappings?" Mikoto asked as she heard the news from her roommate, Kuroko. Being a Judgment member, Kuroko is always updated about the current issues that are happening in Academy City. The Tokiwadai duo is currently walking towards their school.

"Yes Onee-sama, as of now, four students are currently missing and Anti-Skills are looking for them." Kuroko answered Mikoto's question.

"Then this is serious then. I mean, there are already four reported missing right? And when did these kidnappings start taking place?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, just last night and yes this is quite serious since in a single night, four are already missing." Kuroko answered while reading the report on her phone. "But even if this case is that serious, that doesn't mean that you can get involved in this Onee-sama." Kuroko said as she managed to read the things that are going on in the Railgun's mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikoto said as she looked away from Kuroko. "Why would I do that kind of things?" she tried to deny it but like always, one can see right through it.

"Knowing you Onee-sama, you like taking the laws right into your hands. Don't try to deny it since I know that you are interested in this case. I bet your thinking about this as a challenging case. But remember this; civilians shouldn't be involved in this." Kuroko explained.

"Then what if it's inevitable?" Mikoto retorted.

"If it's inevitable, just call Judgment or Anti-Skill and wait for them not going there and zapping them like you always do and the same goes when you see any troubles."

"If I do that then the culprits will be gone already before you guys arrive!"

"Keeping peace in Academy City is Judgment's duty so you should let us handle those kinds of works before you get into trouble." Kuroko said.

"Then get to the place where the trouble is a lot faster, geez…" Mikoto said. Kuroko sighed.

-Xxx-

After class, the Tokiwadai duo meets up with Uiharu and the others. They are now currently sitting at Joseph's Restaurant.

"So the kidnapping rumors are true then." Ruiko said as she took a sip from her juice. She is sitting besides Wendy and Uiharu. "I thought they are just rumors."

"That's right Saten-san, these kidnappings are true." Uiharu said while looking at his palmtop computer. "It's quite a shock that this happened in just one night. The kidnappers must be really good."

"Just in one night?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"That's right. This just happened in one night and four are already missing. The worst part is, we don't have any lead on who would do it and why." Kuroko answered. Silence surrounded the group for a while as each of them processed the information they just learned.

"Well why don't we talk about something else for a while?" Wendy suggested as she breaks the ice between them.

"Oh yeah, speaking of rumors," Ruiko said as she reached for her phone and began scrolling down it. "I saw this interesting urban legend on the net."

"Not those urban legends again Saten-san." Uiharu said, Kuroko face-palmed herself, and the other two are looking at the girl. "But before I tell you guys about this, are Natsu-san and the others will be joining us?" Ruiko asked with a smile. This girl loves hanging out with them ever since the commotion that happened yesterday.

"Well, we actually don't know." Mikoto said as both she and Wendy exchanged looks.

"Oh I see. Then I guess I should tell you guys about this then first. Remember the urban legend about 'The Stripping Lady' Misaka-san?" Ruiko asked with gleaming eyes.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Mikoto admitted. It's not really that hard to forget. Imagine a random woman stripping right in front of you and many other people; let's see if that won't get out of your mind for a while and made you freak-out.

"Stripping Lady?" Wendy wondered.

"Oh, it's an Urban Legend about a woman that will suddenly start undressing in front of you." Uiharu answered.

"Have you guys met her?" Wendy asked.

"Well, yeah." The four answered in unison.

"So what about this 'Stripping Lady'?" Kuroko questioned her.

Ruiko finally finished scrolling down her phone and showed her friends the article she found. The four leaned forward and started reading the articles title.

"The Stripping Lady: Male Version?" They all read in unison.

"Now that's just as ridiculous as the legend when you first introduced it to us." Kuroko huffed.

"But isn't it true? Maybe this legend is true too." Ruiko said.

"But still…it's just some urban legend Saten-san." Uiharu said.

"But aren't you hooked up in this a few hours ago Uiharu?"

While these three are discussing about this urban legend, the other two seem to be lost in thought. "Male Version?" Mikoto and Wendy wondered at the same time. A certain Ice Make wizard came into their mind. The wizard is known for his habit in taking of his clothes anywhere without him noticing it.

"Could it be?" The both of them said in unison in a low voice that only the two of them can hear it.

'That's impossible.' Mikoto thought.

'That fits Gray-san's description.' Wendy also thought.

"Urban Legends will still be Urban Legends." Kuroko said.

After their talk with each other, Uiharu and Kuroko left for Judgment work since there's another case that needs some serious work. Ruiko decided to go with the two of them since she always hang out at their Judgment branch. The other two decided to walk around the city for a while.

"Mikoto-san, that Urban Legend, do you believe it?" The young dragon slayer asked the Railgun.

"Some legends are true but I think that one is unbelievable." Mikoto answered.

"Well I do." Wendy admitted.

"Why you think so?"

"Kind of reminds me of Gray-san." Wendy answered while giggling. Mikoto remembers the event before their duel. He did take off his uniform. As they approached a certain park, they saw the older wizards along with Touma in front of the vending machine. Natsu is glaring at the machine and seems to be ready to destroy it in any minute.

"What's wrong with this?!" He yelled.

"It seems like it ate your money." Touma said.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"By the way, I'm surprised that the money from your world is still useful in our world." Touma wondered.

"Oh, actually we're not using our money." Erza admitted.

"The ones we are using are from your world. When we arrived at our dorms on the first day we got sent here, we found it along with some clothes and uniform. We all found it that way." Lucy explained.

"Isn't that too weird?" Touma said.

"I'm also thinking that way. When we got transported, we are already registered and the things that we might need are already set. It's like someone was expecting us." Erza said as she remembered that day and find it quite strange.

"Well at least, it did help us a lot."

"Yeah, but it's still quite strange though." Erza said. They noticed that Natsu is getting irritated at the machine. You can see the veins popping up on his head as a sign of irritation.

"Natsu it's just a machine!" Lucy tried to calm him down before he decided to destroy the poor vending machine out of irritation. They all turned around when they heard footsteps approaching them. They saw Wendy and Mikoto walking towards them.

"Hey guys, is there a problem?" Wendy asked.

"Well, the machine just ate Natsu's money." Gray replied to her while gesturing to the fire dragon who kept on glaring at the machine.

"So, he didn't warn you?" Mikoto asked Natsu as she points to Touma. Natsu nodded. Mikoto went near the machine and place her palm on the panel. She slightly let her powers to run through the machine. It let out a small wiring sound and *Pop* out came a drink. The wizards are dumbfounded at what she did while Touma face-palmed himself. Well, it's better than kicking it right? Mikoto threw the can of juice towards Natsu. The dragon slayer caught it in reflex.

"This machine eats money, so I suggest you to not to buy drinks from this." Mikoto said and tapped the machine.

"Has it eaten your money too?" Gray asked.

"Well…yeah…it has eaten my money ones." Mikoto answered while she looked away from them and crossed her arms.

"How much?" Natsu asked next.

"It doesn't matter right?" she said as she tried to dodge the question which seems to be quite successful.

"Uh…okay." Natsu said. Then Erza remembered something and decided to bring the topic up.

"Have you ever heard of the kidnappings?" the scarlet haired mage inquired.

"Oh, you guys already heard about that?" Mikoto said as she leaned to the vending machine. "Yeah, I've already heard about that."

"So, is it true that it only happened on one night?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Mikoto answered.

"That sounds really dangerous. I think we should stop going out at night." Gray suggested.

"Your right about that Gray, I heard four are already missing." Lucy said. "And they are Espers too."

The group remained silence for a few minutes. "But don't worry; I'm sure the authorities are doing something about it as we speak." Touma said to them with a calm voice. The others agreed to what Touma just said. The authorities won't let this go unsolved; I mean there are lives at stake here.

"Oh, before I forgot, we're going to the Underground Mall to buy cell phones." Lucy said to them. They seem to be getting used to the life style of this world. "We need a way to stay in touched with each other right?"

"You're right about that Lucy." Erza said. They all agreed to go. Touma and Mikoto are also tagging along since this will be the first time the wizards will go to the Underground Mall. When they arrived at the said place, the wizards are amused by it. There are lots of student there. Some are at cafes and hanging out while the others are shopping at the different shops inside it. They are really enjoying the sight they are seeing.

"Awesome…" Natsu said in astonishment. Then he began to sniff the air. The smell of food is present in the air. His eyes lit up.

"That smells so good!" he said and kept on staring at the food stalls while drooling.

"Natsu, knock it off will you." Lucy said, embarrassed at how her friend is acting.

"We came here to buy phones Flame-brain, not to satisfy the worms living inside you." Gray said in annoyance. Natsu quickly glared at him and irritated at what the Ice Make wizard said to him.

"Are you looking for a fight Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled at him as he grabbed the collar of Gray's uniform. "Cause' if you are I can give it to you."

"Oh, bring it on you hot-headed idiot."

"Oi, calm down you guys." Touma said as he tried to calm down the two before they fight here and cause property damage but the two kept on glaring each other. The others are getting nervous at what may be the consequences of their actions. Erza, feeling annoyed at how the two are acting in public, tapped the shoulders of the two. That tap actually sent shivers down the spines of the two. The wizards stopped their childish fighting as they sense the death glare Erza gave them. The others chuckled at the reaction of the two. That made the two Espers to wonder on how they reacted to Erza when she stopped their duel. When the two calmed down, they went into the phone shop. Lucy bought a pink foldable cell phone and yellow strips at the side. Natsu brought a pure red phone. Erza bought a white one just like Lucy's. Wendy also bought one for herself, a blue foldable phone. Gray bought a plain black phone. They left the Mall around six since they also went around the Mall to enjoy it. Like always, Mikoto is escorting Wendy back to her dorms. While the kidnappings are still at large, she can't just let the young mage go on her own. Since it's almost curfew, there are only few students here now. As they turn around a corner, they saw a van parked on the streets. It was a black van and around the van are men dressed in black which is quite suspicious. The two hid behind the wall and hopefully no one will be able to see them. Just then, another man came out of the alley ways and carrying a knocked out students. The two watched him in surprise as the man threw the one his carrying inside the back of the van like a rag doll.

"Mikoto-san," Wendy whispered as fear began to climb up her spines. "Those guys…are they…"

"Yes…" Mikoto said. "I'm going to stop them"

"But Mikoto-san, it's too dangerous for you to go alone. I already called Anti-Skills." Wendy said worryingly as she returned her phone into her skirts pocket.

"Those kidnappers will be gone before they arrived. At least I can buy them some time." The Railgun said and began to storm off towards the kidnappers.

"Mikoto-san, wait." Wendy tried to stop her but it's already too late since Mikoto is confronting them right now.

-Xxx-

"What do you think you're doing here?!" One of the kidnappers demanded as they saw Mikoto approaching them.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Mikoto replied and started walking towards them with sparks emitting from her bangs.

"Tch," The kidnapper clicked his tongue in annoyance that they've been spotted. He turned his head towards his companions. "Don't just stand there, get her!" He yelled. His companions are slightly shaking.

"But isn't that the Tokiwadai uniform? And she's also an Electromaster."

"So what?!" Their leader yelled.

"That means she's the Railgun, the 3rd strongest level 5 in Academy City."

"I don't care! Just get her!"

The kidnappers charged towards her as they cast away the fear they have and obeyed their boss' command. They all went down onto the cold pavement when Mikoto fired her lightning towards them rendering them unconscious.

"Why you!" The boss yelled and began to run towards Mikoto with a raised fist. The Railgun just simply released a stream of electricity and knocked him out cold. Mikoto ran towards the van and saw the student they kidnapped tied up and unconscious.

"That's quite a display of power you did back there," A deep voice said behind her. She quickly turned around and looked at the one who spoke. He was a man with large body build like a wrestler. He is wearing a black polo shirt and dark blue long pants. His hair is also black and is somewhat spiky, but not as much as a certain misfortunate boy. He had this wide smile on his face and it's quite creepy in some manner. "As expected from the 3rd strongest Esper."

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked. Her body started to charged up.

"No need for you to know." The man said. "I guess I'll have to take of you then." The man waves his arm and a strong wind blows pass Mikoto.

"An Aeromaster?" Mikoto wondered. She sent out a lightning towards the man. It hit the pavement and caused some dust to form. When it settled, only a crater is present. "What the-"

"Over here kid."

Mikoto looked up and saw the Aeromaster on the air as if his standing on it. the man waved his hand again and another wind blows but this time, it managed to knocked Mikoto off her feet. The Railgun quickly recovered from the attack and shoot a lightning spear but the man dodged it quite easily. He's using the air around him to increase his speed. He waved his hand again. An invisible blade scratched Mikoto's right shoulder.

"Your powerful you know." The man said with a smile while he landed a few meters in front of Mikoto. The Railgun remained silent at what he said and began to charge up again. She glanced at place where Wendy is at and making sure that she's still alright. The street is empty and some craters that resulted from Mikoto's attack are present on the road. It seems like this one will be another long fight.

-End of Chapter-

So, how was it guys? I hope it's good. If not, you can add suggestions at your reviews if you want. By the way, this is only a side arc. The main plot will be after this arc.

Next Chapter preview

Who is this man exactly and what are their motives for these kidnappings.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey there, I would like to thank PokeRescue18 for beta reading my story. thank you very much and also those who are reading and those who like/fav and followed my story. thank you very much.**

**now, i give you, chapter 9**

Chapter IX: The Aeromaster, the Electromaster and the Sky Dragon

An explosion is heard throughout the Academy City. The students who are still out on the streets are surprised to hear the huge explosion. Some are hurrying back to their home while the others are calling Anti-Skill. Touma and the others also heard the explosion.

"Isn't that where Wendy and Mikoto went?" Lucy said to them worryingly.

"Yes, that's the place alright." Erza said. "I sense a strong power over there."

"Come on! They might be in trouble!" Natsu said and ran towards the scene.

"Natsu wait for us!" Touma yelled and ran after him. The others also followed him.

-Xxx-

The street where the two Espers are battling looks like a mess. Craters filled the pavement, dust covered the whole area and the windows of the buildings are broken into pieces. Those who are living in those building had evacuated and left the area before they got caught up on the fight. The Aeromaster is flying in the air and he kept on sending those invisible blades towards his enemy. Mikoto dodged them all and countered them with her attack. The Aeromaster avoided everything she threw at him by using his enhanced speed which is quite irritating to the Railgun. Mikoto magnetized the iron particles in the area and made a whip and used it to attack the Esper. The Aeromaster avoided her attack.

"Is that all you got?" The Aeromaster said with a smirk.

"Think again." Mikoto said. The Aeromaster looked behind him and saw the iron particles moving towards him. The Aeromaster made a shield made-up of wind. He got sent down to the ground by the force the whip struck him. Mikoto fired a lightning spear towards him and managed to catch him off guard. The Aeromaster flinched back at the sudden shock he received. Mikoto is already panting heavily since she's still tired from yesterday's duel.

Wendy is watching her fight and knows that she's almost at her limit. She's getting worried. She decided that if this goes on, she'll join the fight.

"You know, it's not my thing to fight with young girls like yourself. But since you've saw us doing our job, I guess you won't come out of this alive. I would really love if I can just include you to our targets, but we already have someone with your kind of power." The Aeromaster said with a grin on his face. Looks like his enjoying the fight.

"With my kind of power? What do you mean by that?" Mikoto asked him with a serious expression.

"Oops, did I say that? Hahaha forget that I said that." The man smiled. "By the way, that's your friend over there right?" He gestured to the wall where Wendy is hiding. Before Mikoto could react, the Aeromaster waved his hand and sent a wind blade towards Wendy. The young dragon slayer jumped away from the target zone. The man seemed amuse and shoot another wind blade towards Wendy. Mikoto rushed towards the young mage and grabbed her just in time to dodge the attack. The two stumbled forward with Mikoto below Wendy to prevent the young mage from getting hurt.

"Mikoto-san, are you okay?" Wendy asked worryingly as Mikoto stood up.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Mikoto simply replied and returned her focus to the Aeromaster.

"Can you fight me while protecting that girl?" The Aeromaster asked with a grin.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Mikoto responded as she let her electricity play at her hand. The Aeromaster sent a huge tornado towards them. Mikoto once again grabbed Wendy and carried her to dodge the attack. She magnetized herself to the wall of one of the buildings. Wendy can't help but to be amused by how creative the Railgun is in using her power. The man waved his hand and another invisible blade hurled towards the two school girl.

"Mikoto-san, on your left! Dodge to the right." Wendy warned the older girl. Mikoto literally ran on the walls towards the ground. The place where they were at a few moments ago had this cut on it that must have resulted from the attack of the Aeromaster. She landed smoothly on the ground with Wendy still on her hands. She put down the little mage and fired a lightning spear towards the Aeromaster. Like always, the Aeromaster enhanced his speed by using the wind and dodged the lightning thrown by Mikoto.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy, who is besides Mikoto, took the chance to cast a spell and shoot the Aeromaster. The Aeromaster got surprised and been sent a few meters back from Wendy's roar.

"Not only you can see my attacks, but you can also use wind techniques." The Aeromaster said with amusement seeing that the little girl is an Aeromaster like him. Mikoto clapped the ground and a huge wave of vibrating iron particles rages towards the Aeromaster. The Aeromaster jumped high up into the air to evade the Electromaster's attack. He landed efficiently on top of a building and looked at the two school girls.

"Mikoto-san let me help you fight him." Wendy offered her help to the Electromaster.

"But it's too dangerous, and you know that you can't use magic in public." Mikoto said to the little mage.

"You haven't recovered perfectly from the duel you had yesterday and my magic seems to be the same as his power. That means he will not notice it." The little Dragon Slayer pointed out.

-Xxx-

The other wizards and a certain unlucky boy are running towards the battle that is taking place. They saw several trucks of Anti-Skills and are heading towards the same place. Then suddenly, a certain Level 4 Teleporter appeared beside them wearing a green armband on her right shoulder. The high school students stopped on their track as they recognized the one who appeared beside them.

"Where are you guys going? It's too dangerous if you're headed for the place where the explosion took place." Kuroko demanded to them.

"Wendy and Mikoto went over that direction." Lucy replied. "They might be in trouble."

"What?! Onee-sama and Wendy-san?" Kuroko shouted in surprise. "You guys just stay here; I'll go over there as soon as I can. I bet Onee-sama's fighting someone again."

"We'll come with you." Gray suggested.

"No, this is Judgment duty. Don't worry; I'll come back with them safely." Kuroko said.

"But you might also need help." Touma said.

"Like I told you this is Judgment duty, I'll go there and deal with this." The Teleporter said before teleporting towards the battle scene. The high school students continued to run to where battle is taking place out of worry on what could happen to their friends.

-Xxx-

The fight is continuing between the Aeromaster, the Electromaster and the Sky Dragon. Mikoto agreed on Wendy helping her since it is quite true that her magic is like the ability of an Aeromaster. The Aeromaster waved his hand again and used those invisible blades of his. Wendy can sense the air as the Sky Dragon and pointed out to Mikoto where the blades will land and the two successfully dodged the attack much to the Aeromaster's annoyance.

"It seems like my invisible blades won't work on you guy, how about close combat" The Aeromaster enhanced his speed again and charge towards the two with a raised fist. Mikoto stepped in front of Wendy and crossed her arm in front of her to block the Aeromaster's attack. She got sent back by the power that punched had and sustained some bruise from the attack. The Aeromaster proceeded to attack the little dragon slayer with a smash kick while the Electromaster is recovering. Wendy used her Vernier spell to also enhanced her speed and dodge the Aeromaster's attack.

The Aeromaster's attack hit the pavement and sent some rubble into the air by its force. Mikoto got on her feet and charge towards the Aeromaster with an electric-covered fist. She sent out a punch that she saw Natsu used on their duel and hit the Aeromaster on the stomach. The Aeromaster stepped back from the blow before giving Mikoto a mean kick at the stomach too. The Aeromaster is readying his hook punch to strike the Ace when the Sky Dragon strikes him using her Wing Slash. That is the time when Mikoto noticed that the little mage is using the same techniques Natsu used on their duel. The man jumped back and avoided the attack leaving the two girls who are catching their breath.

"Onee-sama!" A voice yelled out of nowhere. A girl with her hair tied in a twin pigtail appeared in front of the two school girl. She stood in front of Mikoto and Wendy and showed the Aeromaster her armband. "This is Judgment; I arrest you for attacking students and also for attempted kidnap." Kuroko proclaimed.

"Kuroko…" Mikoto said to the girl.

"Onee-sama, I'll take care of this. For now, look after Wendy-san okay?" Kuroko said with a smile and faced the Aeromaster.

"Judgment? This isn't good." The Aeromaster said while he scratched his head.

"Surrender now or I'll have to result in force," Kuroko ordered him.

"Sorry kid but no can do." The Aeromaster said with a smile. Kuroko got irritated and grabbed one of her needles and tried to teleport it into the Aeromaster's foot to disable his movements, but the Aeromaster is so fast that he managed to avoid Kuroko's attack and charged towards the Teleporter. He delivered a high kick to Kuroko. The Judgment member ducked to avoid it and teleported behind him. The Aeromaster's reflexes are fast and manage to jumped back avoiding Kuroko's attack. Kuroko teleported again but this time, she went in front of the man and gave him a high kick of her own. The man winced in pain and back away. He is enjoying this fight that much.

"It's time to get serious," He whispered to himself. He went straight for Kuroko with a fist covered in wind. Kuroko quickly teleported away to dodge it but the Aeromaster was able to predict it and waved his right hand and sent an invisible blade towards where the Teleporter had appeared. Kuroko crossed her arms to shield herself from the attack. She sustained some cuts on her arm from the attack. When she lowered them, the man is not there anymore.

"Kuroko look out!" Mikoto yelled and tried to warn her friend but it's already too late. Kuroko turned around and saw the man behind her.

"Lights out kid," The Aeromaster said and delivered a roundhouse kick towards Kuroko's head knocking the girl down to the floor. Kuroko tried to get up but she is still suffering from that attack. Her world started to spin as the man approaches her. This guy gives a mean kick to be able to do this to the Judgment girl. "We could need a Teleporter like you. What if I include you to our targets?" The man said with a wide smile on his face. A strong bolt of electricity went passed him making him to stop on his tracks and from going near the Teleporter.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko said as the Railgun went to her side. She's still feeling dizzy from that attack the Aeromaster used at her and feels like she's about to passed out.

"Do you think you'll get away in hurting my friend?!" The Electromaster yelled at the man. Electricity started to surround her body. That's the final word Kuroko heard as she went out like a light.

"So it's you and me again huh," The man said. Mikoto fired a stream of electricity to the man. The Aeromaster, as usual, avoided the attack using his enhance speed and sent a strong tornado towards them. The little Dragon Slayer quickly stood beside her and used her Dragon's Roar and intercepted the attack. The Sky Dragon managed to overwhelm the Aeromaster's tornado and her attack went straight for the man.

"Do you think that this wind will defeat me?" The Aeromaster said as the tornado surrounds him.

"Then how about my electricity?" Mikoto said to him with a smile and shoot out her lightning bolt. Her attack combined with Wendy's Roar and made a lightning tornado that injured the Aeromaster a bit. When the tornado had subsided, the two are surprised to see that the man is still standing despite their combined attack.

"That didn't work?" Wendy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Your powers are impressively strong." The man complimented them. He sent an air blade towards the ground in front of the making Mikoto to cover up Wendy and Kuroko's unconscious body. The Aeromaster suddenly appeared before them but before he could land an attack on the girls, a certain Fire Dragon blocked his attack. He stepped back and stared at the guy who just got in between his fight with the Electromaster. Then another guy charged towards him with a raised fist. He quickly made a wind barrier to protect himself. Sounds of shattering glass echoed throughout the whole area as the fist met the Aeromaster's barrier and the punch met his face. He jumped back from the attack and stood on top of a building while looking at the smart guys who messed up with his fight.

"Are you guys okay?" Erza asked to Mikoto and her companions.

"Yeah." Mikoto answered. The newcomers look at the man on top of the building.

"Tch," the Aeromaster clicked his tongue. "It seems like your other friends are here." The man then looked at the direction where he can hear sirens blaring. It's the Anti-Skills. That took them long enough. He returned his gazed towards the teenagers who are glaring at him. Probably angry at what he just did to their comrades. "I guess I'll see you again." He said before jumping away from the crime scene and empty handed.

"Hey come back here you jerk!" Natsu yelled at him but he's already gone.

"Darn it, he got away." Mikoto said in annoyance.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko said weakly as she regained her consciousness. The Railgun placed Kuroko's arm on her neck and supported the girl to stand up until she regained her composure. The Anti-Skills arrested the guys whom Mikoto just shocked earlier and freed the student who is tied up inside the van. They will be questioning these guys for more information. The Anti-Skills treated the injuries Mikoto and Kuroko had from the fight. The Sky Dragon doesn't have that much injury since the Railgun took most of the damage for her. Kuroko, after getting treated, decided to go back to their branch to continue the investigation. There's something weird at what the Aeromaster just said before and she wants to investigate it further more. The wizards decided to escort the young mage back to her dorm and suggested that Mikoto should just go back to and take a rest. Erza also suggested that Touma will escort Mikoto back to her dorms. The Railgun first protested at this and said that she can take care of herself until Erza spoke up and reasoned that she can't on her current condition. She's been through a lot today and the fight made her exhausted. She agreed to it eventually since it was more like an order than a request. As she and Touma walked towards their dorm, Mikoto had remained quiet the whole time. Touma noticed that she's lost in thought of something.

'That guy, he said something about my power. What does he actually mean when he said that they already had someone with my kind of power?' She thought.

"Is there something wrong Misaka?" Touma finally asked and decided to not to call her by her nickname he made for her.

"Eh? Oh, nothing's wrong." Mikoto answered. She got surprised by Touma's sudden question at her and when she looked at him, she just noticed that they are the alone together. Her faced flashed a little as the thought of Touma walking with her alone came to her mind. She doesn't really understand on why she feels this way towards him. After a few minutes, the two of them finally arrived at the dorm and met up with the scary Dorm Mistress. Her looks are really intimidating and somewhat feel like a certain scarlet haired mage's glare. Mikoto explained to her on what happened and on why Kuroko will be coming home late. The Dorm Mistress is angry not just on Mikoto nearly missing curfew but also on her and Kuroko getting into troubles. Touma apologized on her behalf, much to Mikoto's chagrin. The Dorm Mistress then let this incident go for now and ordered Mikoto back to her room and thanked Touma for escorting back to her dorm before ordering the boy back to his dorm.

When Mikoto reached her room, she quickly took a bath and changed into her Gekota pyjamas and went straight to bed. She can't help but to think about what that Aeromaster said, but eventually she will know about it and this kidnappings will be stopped ones and for all.

-End of Chapter-


	10. Chapter 10: System Scan

**Yoh! I'm back! It's been awhile huh? Thank you to those who reviewed, favs/like and followed my story and also to those who are reading and supporting my story. Sorry for the late update. School is starting and I'm already in college so I'm gonna get pretty busy so guys can expect some late updates but I will try my best to finish a chapter and update this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime.**

**Thank you PokeRescue18 for beta reading this chapter**

**Enjoy Chapter 10**

**Chapter X: System Scan**

1st week, Wednesday

The Fairy Tail wizards along with a certain unlucky boy are now leaving their school. Natsu is still annoyed at the guy who attacked their friends yesterday and he got away too. The others are also annoyed but not as much as he is.

"That guy, who does he think he is?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Next time, he won't get away."

"Calm down Natsu." Lucy said to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"But he just attacked our friends!" Natsu said to her.

"We know how you feel Natsu, just calm down." Touma said to him.

"Fine, but I swear I'll make him pay for what he did next time we meet." Natsu proclaimed.

When they reached the gates, Komoe-sensei is there and she seems to be waiting for someone.

"Komoe-sensei, is there something wrong?" Erza asked. Komoe-sensei looked at the high school students who are approaching her.

"Actually I'm waiting for you guys." Komoe-sensei said. They stared at her for a moment wondering why she's looking for them. "I'm here to tell you that you four need to take the System Scan."

"System Scan?" the four wondered.

"Yes, your abilities will be tested and levelled. You four better come okay or sensei will be sad. According to your records, you guys haven't taken it yet and I need the result for your records." Komoe-sensei said and left leaving the wizards dumbfounded at the news.

-Xxx-

Meanwhile, at Joseph's Restaurant

Ruiko, Uiharu and Wendy are eating some snacks. Ruiko is seating besides Wendy while Uiharu is seated across the two of them and enjoying her drink. The little Dragon Slayer is currently lost in her thought.

"What's wrong Wendy-chan?" Ruiko asked as she noticed the troubled look on Wendy's face.

"Oh, uh…nothing's wrong." Wendy answered.

"Are you worried about something? Is it the System Scan?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do great. Just do your best." Ruiko said with a raised fist. Wendy just chuckled. Actually, that is the problem. What if the machine doesn't recognize her power? That would surely raise some questions to the teachers and it would lead to more trouble, not just to them, but maybe to Touma and Mikoto too. Just the thought of it is making her nervous.

"By the way Uiharu, how'd it go?" Ruiko faced Uiharu who is drinking her juice.

"What?" Uiharu asked.

"The investigation, about those guys whom you mentioned earlier, the guys that are involve in the kidnappings." Ruiko said.

"Oh, those guys…wait, should I be really telling you this? I mean this is Judgment business." Uiharu said.

"Now you're sounding like Shirai-san. Come on Uiharu, you always tell me about these things."

"And I think I'm about to regret that I did. Okay, according to Anti-Skills, the guys who are involved in that case are Skill-Outs." Uiharu began explaining.

"Skill-Outs?" Wendy wondered.

"Like those guys who attacked us last Monday." Ruiko said to her then she faced Uiharu again seeking for more information.

"They are simply hired by that Aeromaster and they don't even know him, even just his name." Uiharu said.

"The Aeromaster, you mean the guy who attacked Wendy-chan and Misaka-san?" Ruiko said. Uiharu nodded. "Do you think he's the mastermind in all of this?" the girl leaned forward from her seat with excitement visible on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice asked from behind the seat where Ruiko is sitting. They all turned their attention to the one who asked. It was Kuroko and she's with Mikoto.

"Ah, Shirai-san, Misaka-san," Uiharu said.

Kuroko and Mikoto stood beside the seat where the three are currently sitting on.

"Misaka-san, are you alright? I heard from Wendy-chan and Uiharu that you're the one who fought with the Aeromaster." Ruiko asked to the older girl.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just some few scratches that's all." Mikoto answered with a smile. Then, she glanced at Wendy. "How about you Wendy?" she asked.

"I'm alright thanks to you Mikoto-san." Wendy answered.

"How about you Shirai-san, are you alright?" Ruiko asked Kuroko next.

"Yeah I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." Kuroko answered. "Anyway Uiharu, I think it's about time we go back to work. These kidnappings are not gonna be solve on their own."

"Right," Uiharu agreed. Good thing she didn't order a parfait this time. Kuroko would've just been in time to stop her from enjoying it anyway like she always does. The two Judgment members left the three girls as they went to continue their jobs.

"So Saten-san," Mikoto began as she took a seat where Uiharu sat before. "You guys are talking about the case right?" she asked.

"Yes." Ruiko answered her.

"What did Uiharu-san told you guys then?"

"Eh? Shirai-san didn't tell you about it?" Ruiko wondered.

"She actually told me about it earlier but sometimes, not everything."

"I see. Anyway, Uiharu told me that the Aeromaster is the one who hired those Skill-Outs to do his dirty job. I was thinking that he could be the one behind this."

"That is a possibility. Is there anything else? Like his motives for doing this?"

"So far, that's the only thing I got." Ruiko admitted. "But I have new information about the male version of the stripping lady." She said with enthusiasm. "Maybe we should start calling him 'The Stripping Gentleman', but that would be too weird because gentlemen don't strip."

The two just chuckled. This girl is totally addicted to these Urban Legends.

"Uhmm Saten-san, you're still into that?" Wendy asked.

"Well, yeah." Ruiko answered.

"Saten-san, I know that the 'Stripping Lady' legend is true but is this rumor even real?" Mikoto asked.

"They said it's true, some say they saw him strip."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what you also said about the stripping lady Misaka-san." Ruiko pointed out. "Excuse me for a while guys. I need to go to the bathroom." She said and went on her way leaving Mikoto and Wendy.

-Xxx-

Going back to the High School students who are currently at the park where few people only come.

"What'll we do with the System Scan?" Lucy asked Erza and the boys.

"We can't just skip it, or it'll make Komoe-sensei sad." Erza said.

"You're right." Gray said.

"Then we'll have to take it then." Natsu said with excitement.

"What're you excited about Natsu?" Touma wondered at his excitement.

"Well that means we can learn what our levels here in this place."

"But our powers are not Esper powers Natsu." Lucy pointed out. Then, the excitement disappeared and a confused look swapped with it.

"So?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"It means there's a possibility that it won't be measured Flame-Brain!" Gray yelled.

"Who asked you, you shirtless pervert!" Natsu yelled at Gray's remark.

"Stop you two. And Gray, please, put on your uniform." Lucy said.

"Huh? When did I lose them?" Gray wondered in shock and started to look for his missing uniform.

"It would be troublesome if that happened." Erza said.

"Don't worry, it'll turn out well." Touma said to the wizards. "I'm sure everything will turn out well." He assured them.

"I hope you're right about that Touma." Gray said and it looks like he just found his uniform. Then suddenly, they heard a rustling sound by the bushes.

"What's that?" Lucy wondered.

"Is someone tailing us?" Natsu said. Then, out of it is a cat's tail, a blue cat's tail to be exact. The high school students are surprised to see it. The creature jumped out of it and charged towards Natsu.

"Natsu!" It yelled and grabbed on Natsu's uniform. They all looked at it.

"Happy?!" they all said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy scolded him.

"It was getting boring in that room and it's too hot in there so I decided to go get some fresh air." Happy explained.

"What if somebody sees you flying around the city you dummy?!"

"Don't worry, no one will notice. Besides, this city is already weird from the start and they won't probably be surprised to see a flying cat."

"No use lecturing him now Lucy, he's already here." Erza said.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. To tell you the truth, I've been flying around the city since this morning." Happy said while scratching his cheek.

"You what?!" They all asked in shock to hear that. Happy just chuckled.

-Xxx-

Back at the restaurant

While Ruiko is taking her time inside the bathroom, Wendy and Mikoto talked about the System Scan that the little Dragon Slayer's gonna take tomorrow and the possible outcome of it.

"Mikoto-san, do you think it'll turn out just fine?" Wendy asked worryingly.

"I don't know but thinking that it wouldn't and worrying about it will not help you at all." Mikoto answered.

"You're right."

"Just give it your best shot. The result could be unexpected."

The two finished their conversation before Ruiko returned to her seat. "Hey do you guys want to come at Judgment branch 177?" Ruiko asked them.

"Sure I'll come with you." Mikoto said. "I want to know more about this case and that Aeromaster." The Railgun then face the young mage. "Do you want to come too?" She asked her. Wendy shook her head.

"I have to prepare myself for the System Scan tomorrow." She answered them.

"Oh I see." Ruiko said slightly depressed. "Good luck tomorrow then."

"And don't push yourself to much okay." Mikoto followed. Wendy smiled at the both of them and watched them leave the restaurant before leaving back to her dorm.

-Xxx-

Now at the 177th Judgment branch

Uiharu and Kuroko are sitting in front of their respective computers as they try their best in solving this case. Accompanying them inside is the chief of the branch, a girl with short black hair. Her name is Konori Mii, Uiharu and Kuroko's senpai. Everyone is busy inside, very busy.

"According to the information Anti-Skill just gave us," Konori-senpai started. "The apprehended suspect doesn't seem to know where the missing students are being held."

"So they don't really know anything about this case." Kuroko said.

"Then they are just doing this for the money then." Uiharu concluded.

"Maybe, they seem to getting a large amount for this too." Konori-senpai said.

"For them to pay that high, this might be a really serious case. Uiharu, found any movements related to the case?" Kuroko asked the flower girl.

"I'll check the cameras." Uiharu responded to her and went back to the computers. After that, the door opened.

"Hey, how are you guys." Ruiko greeted them as she went inside together with Mikoto.

"Ah, Misaka-san, Saten-san," Uiharu said.

"Did you guys found something out?" Mikoto asked them.

"It's just a few Onee-sama," Kuroko answered and Uiharu continued her search for unusual things connected to the kidnappings. They explained to them the things they just found out.

"So if we need to find the answer to all of this, we need to ask the one responsible to this." Mikoto concluded.

"And most likely, it's that Aeromaster." Kuroko said.

"Uiharu-san, found him yet?" Konori-senpai asked.

"Not yet." Uiharu replied.

"Be alert Uiharu, I'm sure he'll show up." Kuroko said and slightly annoyed as she remembered how that guy beat her up.

"And when he does, we'll get him for sure." Mikoto said.

**-End of Chapter-**

**This story will continue and I will finish it ^-^**

**Preview on the next Chapter: The Real System Scan**

**The wizards will now take their system scan and the investigation for the kidnapping case will continue.**

**When Science and Magic collides, a new adventure will start!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Real System Scan

**Yoh! Electro's back! How's it going guys? It's been a while hasn't it. Sorry for the late(Very LATE) update. Thank you for your continuous support even after my long absence. My midterm exams aren't finish yet but I wrote this chapter anyway. It's kind of short but maybe the later chapters will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime.**

**Thank you PokeRescue18 for beta reading the chapter and Ellie Jacobs for this idea **

**Chapter XI: The Real System Scan**

1st week, Thursday morning

A certain Dragon Slayer is now changing into his school uniform. His companion, a blue talking cat, walked up to him.

"What are you doing Natsu?" the cat known as Happy asked him. The Dragon Slayer looked at him with a grin plastered on his face.

"Getting ready for school what else?" Natsu replied to him.

"Well you seem too excited. What's with today anyway? And can't you see its still-Wah!" Happy couldn't finish what he's about to say as Natsu quickly stormed out the room and stepped on Happy accidently leaving the poor cat lying on the floor. Natsu closed the door to his room as soon as he's out of it and went into one of his friend's room to call them for school. He stopped at Lucy's room as it is the closest to his. He quickly knocked on the door with a wide smile.

"Hey Lucy, are you awake yet?" he asked with cheerfulness on his voice.

Because of too much excitement, he did not notice the door opened up and kept on knocking at it.

"Why are you so-?"

*PAK* Lucy didn't got the time to finish her as Natsu's fist met her face because of too much knocking, and less on paying attention of what's happening.

"NATSU!" the celestial mage yelled and hit Natsu on the head hard.

"Sorry…" Natsu apologized as he rubbed his head. Lucy sighed.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked.

"Oh," The fire wizard remembered why he is here again. "Let's go!"

"Huh? Go where?"

"School of course where else. Aren't you excited for today?"

"What's with today anyway?"

"Aren't we taking the…uh…what was it again? System Scam?"

"*SIGH*First of all, it's System SCAN Natsu not scam. And to tell you the truth I'm excited and worried of what's this gonna turned out to be…" Lucy paused and looked at Natsu. "But not as excited as someone who came waking me up at 3:00 in the morning to go to school!"

"It's still that early?" Natsu asked in disbelief as he just noticed that it is still too early. He actually didn't pay much attention to the time.

"Why don't you just go back to your room and come back at-"

*SNORE* Natsu fell asleep in front of Lucy's room with a matching sleeping bubbles which made the celestial wizard slightly irritated.

"Oi!" she called out. The bubble popped and Natsu woke up.

"What?" he asked with sleepy eyes.

"Don't go falling asleep at someone's front door especially when that someone is talking to you!"

**-xxx-**

Later that morning

Lucy is now locking the door to her room. It's time for school. Her friends are at the front of the dorm waiting for her. When she got there, she noticed that two of her friends are not there.

"Natsu and Touma-san are not here yet?" she asked them.

"Touma said that we should just go without him. He just woke up you see and he don't want us to be late." Gray said.

"Oh. What about Natsu then, I'm sure he's awake by now since he came really early to my room just to wake me up to go to school." Lucy said.

"Seems like Flame-Brain went back to sleep and overslept."

"I heard you Ice Princess!" A voice yelled. It was Natsu and he seemed irritated at what Gray just called him and Natsu's insult also made the Ice wizard frustrated.

"Settle down you two, or we'll be late." Erza reminded them with a calm and serious tone in her voice. The two wizards stopped their bickering and even though there is calmness in Erza's voice, they still feel scared at her reminder.

**-xxx-**

On the other part of District 7, where another middle school student's dorm lies

Three school girls are now heading towards their school. One of them looked pretty nervous.

"Calm down Wendy-chan, its going be alright." A girl with straight long black hair known as Saten Ruiko said as she tried to calm the little mage.

"She's right you know. It'll be alright for sure." Their other friend, a girl with a flowery head band said.

"Thank you, Saten-san, Uiharu-san." Wendy said to them with a smile.

"What's with the formality?" Ruiko said. "You can call me Ruiko you know."

"And please call me Kazari if you like." Uiharu said to her.

"Okay…" the little mage said.

"Or just call Uiharu the Girl with a garden on her head. You know, because of the flower that grows on her head." Ruiko said jokingly.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu yelled. "These flowers don't grow on my head."

**-xxx-**

Alright, let's go to the Judgment member, Shirai Kuroko and her companion, the 3rd strongest Esper in Academy city, Misaka Mikoto.

Kuroko is currently looking at his phone for updates on the kidnapping case while Mikoto is waiting patiently for it.

"Let's see…" Kuroko began as she scroll down and examine the file of the case. "It seems like the number of missing students kept on rising."

"Even when Judgment and Anti-Skills are on high alert?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes."

"Did anyone catch them on action?"

"No, they received no report about these kidnappings that are taking place. They are pretty good. There was even no sign of that Aeromaster. He is the prime suspect for all of this. The motive is still unclear too and this case is becoming harder than before."

"Then why don't you-"

"Hold it Onee-sama." Kuroko said, not letting Mikoto finish her sentence. "If you're gonna tell me that you'll help, just forget it. How many times do I have to tell you not to get involve with Judgment affairs?"

"You said that this case is getting hard right? Then you'll need all the help you can get." Mikoto reasoned.

"But we can't, unless if you are a Judgment member."

"It's always Judgment this and Judgment that…" Mikoto muttered.

**-xxx-**

After school

The time has come for the wizards to take their system scan. Some are excited and some are not. Lucy had been so worried of the outcome of this so called system scan, Erza still had a calm composure while the two boys are excited. Meanwhile, at the Sakugawa Middle School, Ruiko and Uiharu are staying behind as they wait for Wendy to finish her test. While these things are taking place, a certain Aeromaster is back into action. He's now waiting for his next target to abduct.

"This will be 17th target and only three more to go after this. And when these are all finished, they will all regret for what they did to me." He muttered. His target is closing in. He has been doing great these past days. He didn't even hire any of those Skills-Outs to help him with his plan. It was all going to his way, except for the sudden rise of security of Anti-Skills and Judgment. But even so, none of them had caught him in action before. His encounter with The Railgun was just an accident. Of all people, he didn't expect that a civilian will be the one to catch him in action, much worst, a Level-5. Somehow he knew that that encounter with her won't be the last. He also knows that the ones who interrupted his fight with her will eventually show up to stop him too. But no matter what it takes, no matter how strong his opponents will be, backing down is no option. A boy in his high school slowly approached the place near where the Aeromaster is. The boy has the ability to manipulate water. The Aeromaster quickly stepped out of his hiding place and faced the boy who isn't showing any signs of fear.

"A strange man in the back alleys?" the boy wondered. "Not a friendly approach."

"I've heard about you…and your ability." The Aeromaster said.

"If you know that, then you should know that I'm a level four."

"Don't care; you will still be part of my collection."

"Hah! So you're the guy who's been kidnapping students. Sorry to disappoint you but you won't get me that easily."

"That's good to hear. Maybe I just found a challenging opponent ever since that encounter."

The boy lunge forward towards the Aeromaster who is grinning widely as the boy attack.

**-xxx-**

After their system scan, the wizards decided to meet up with the other To Aru cast near a certain park. They were all surprised to the outcome of the test.

"I didn't expect for it to turn out like that." Lucy admitted with a sigh.

"I guess that Touma and Mikoto will be surprised to hear it too." Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah, but since it turned out that…fine, I guess I'll continue on what I'm planning to do when it actually does." Lucy said.

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"And I'll be doing what I really wanted to do too." Natsu proclaimed.

"And what would that be?"

"I'll find that guy who is kidnapping students and make him pay for what he did to our friends."

"That's Judgment job Natsu."

Then, they noticed a figure approaching them. It was Touma coming home from his supplementary lessons.

"Hey!" he called out. "How'd it go?"

"Uh…great, I guess." Natsu said still unsure on what to say.

"Really? So your powers got measured?" Touma asked.

"Well, you could say that…" Lucy answered him back before noticing another figure approaching them. This time, it's Mikoto.

"System Scan finally finished?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes." The wizards answered in unison.

"Can you tell us the result then? Did it turn out to be good?"

"Uhmm…the test turned out very well if you asked me." Lucy said. "But it gave us another mystery."

The two Espers look at each other with confusion.

"Let's wait for Wendy first. She'll be here soon."

Then as if on cue, Wendy arrived. Ruiko and Uiharu are not with her from the looks of it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Wendy apologized.

Wendy told them that Ruiko and Uiharu went to the Judgment branch since duty is calling and Ruiko tagged along with Uiharu to help with the investigation. That means that the only people in here are the ones who knew about magic and the wizards.

**-xxx-**

"So it got measured." Mikoto said. The wizards nodded.

"I thought that it wouldn't get measured since our powers are not Esper powers." Erza explained.

"I was surprised when the machine managed to read and measure my magic." Wendy admitted.

"So far as I know, magic and Esper powers are two different things." Touma said.

"Not unless you came from another world." Mikoto said catching the wizards' and Touma's attention.

"You have a point." Gray said. "Magic in your world is different to Esper powers. They can't even exist together."

"But our world is different." Erza said.

"I did notice that there is a difference between your magic and the magic the magicians from our world use." Touma said as he looked at his Imagine Breaker and remembered their first encounter with the wizards.

"It's either that or the portal that transported us here somehow transformed our magic to Esper powers." Erza said. "Remember in Edolas?"

"I can still remember that. We can't use our magic in there before we took in those strange magic pills." Lucy said. The Espers doesn't seem to be able to relate to what they are talking about. Gray noticed it and decided to explain it to them.

"Actually, this the second time we got transported to another world." He said to them.

"We got transported to a world similar to ours." Natsu said as tries to recall.

"And in there, we can't use our magic because their magic is different than ours." Lucy said.

"So maybe it's also the effect of being transported to our world too." Mikoto concluded.

"Maybe." Erza said.

"But it still feels the same way though." Natsu said.

"If your system scan turned out just fine, did they told your Levels then?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes. It seems like in your world, I'm a level-4." Lucy said. "They call my magic Spirit Tamer. Not a bad name though since it's almost the same as the real name."

"They call mine Cryo-Art." Gray said. "But it's only on Level-4 too but almost on the scale of a level-5."

"Mine is called Fire Fist." Natsu said with a raised burning fist and a wide grin on his face. "Unfortunately I'm the same level as Gray, but that doesn't matter as long as I can fight."

"I'm also a level-4." Wendy said next. "Like what the Aeromaster said, my power is just like his."

"Mine is called Storage Pocket. But unlike the others, it's labelled as Level-0." Erza said calmly and with a smile. It seems like she's okay with it. The two Espers are amazed. They really are strong. Even though Erza's magic is labelled as Level-0 they can't help to think that this wizard is very strong.

"I think the machine didn't really measure it that accurate." Mikoto said after hearing the things about the wizards' ability.

"Who cares about the scan? As long as we can now use our magic without suspicion, then it's fine." Natsu said with a grin.

"The Levels doesn't matter too." Erza said. The others agreed to what they say making the Espers to agree too.

"I guess…" The two Espers said then the group left the park and walked towards Joseph's Restaurant.

"By the way Lucy…" Natsu called out.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"What was your plan when the system scan turns out to be okay?"

"Oh…" Lucy paused and faced them. Erza seems to know what her plan is. "I'm going to join Judgment and help stop these kidnappings." She proclaimed.

**-End of Chapter-**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? not much of a comeback wasn't it. Please include on your reviews on what you think about the chapter if you guys want to. I'll just finish my midterms and I'll continue this story. **

**Thank you guys and please review. **

**Electro will be back to give you more Science of Magic**


End file.
